One Thousand of Love
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Ia adalah seorang alien yang datang ke bumi setelah planetnya hancur. Menjalani kehidupan penuh cerita sebagai manusia, merahasiakan identitasnya dan menjalani kehidupannya hingga beberapa dekade. Sampai suatu hari di usianya yang kesekian ia bertemu dengan seorang dari masa lalu yang mempertanyakan eksistensinya.
1. Prolog

Sepasang netranya yang berwarna kehijauan menatap kosong tanah yang menghitam, hangus bersama percikan api yang menyayat hingga ke angkasa. Bibirnya yang merah bagai delima bergetar, bersamaan dengan gelimpangan-gelimpangan mayat-mayat yang berserakan di mana-mana. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya setelah sebuah luka mengaga tercipta akibat benturan benda tajam ketika ia menghindari terjangan bencana yang mendatangi negerinya.

Sampai seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba meraut tangannya, menariknya dengan putus asa dan menghempaskannya ke sebuah tabung berukuran 1,5 meter. Ia berteriak, meraung putus asa dengan tangan yang mengapai-gapai. Saat kaca tabung itu menutup dan melesat meninggalkan tanah, netranya yang hijau menatap nanar sosok laki-laki yang memiliki manik dan warna rambut sama dengannya.

Saudara kembarnya yang menyelamatkannya dari kehancuran. Tabung itu membawanya terbang menembus langit, meninggalkan negerinya yang mulai porak-poranda karena bencana. Sementara sosok laki-laki itu hanya melemparkan tatapan sendu, maniknya mengikuti ke mana tabung yang membawa saudarinya itu menghilang di cakrawala. Air matanya menetes, dan ia kemudian berpaling pada langit kemerahan dengan api-api membara di depan sana.

Gadis itu tersedu, ia telah melewati atmosfir dan netranya mampu menangkap kegelapan tata surya dan tempat tinggalnya, planetnya yang indah kini berubah menjadi kemerahan. Air matanya terus menetes, bibirnya berulang kali menguncapkan nama-nama orang-orang yang ia kasihi. Ayahnya, ibunya dan saudaranya yang masih tertinggal di sana.

Sampai sepersekian detik kemudian planet itu meledak, bersamaan dengan meteor-meteor dan asteroid raksasa yang mengantamnya dari berbagai sisi. Sang gadis hanya mampu menjerit pilu menyaksikan negerinya yang hancur.

Sampai tabung yang ia tempati kemudian berputar-putar, melayang di ruang hampa. Melayang hingga jauh tak terhingga. Sepasang manik gadis itu perlahan mulai memberat, ia kemudian menutup matanya dan tubuhnya mulai mendingin, masuk ke dalam fase beku.

.

 **One Thousand of Love**

 **Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Part 1 : Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _ **Bumi Abad ke-13**_

 **.**

Para pastor mulai berkumpul di gereja, beberapa jemaat juga nampak mulai berdatangan. Sesosok laki-laki dengan pakaian mewah ala abad pertengahan mulai meninggalkan gereja, mendengus sesaat sembari memasukkan al kitab yang berada di tangannya ke dalam sebuah jubah. Sementara sosok wanita dengan gaun panjang hanya menatapnya sekilas, kemudian melangkah dengan anggun di pinggir jalan yang dipenuhi dengan kereta-kereta kuda.

Sebagian tuan tanah nampak bersantai dengan mimik angkuh di atas keretanya, sementara para rakyat jelata melakukan kegiatan rutin, berdagang dan sebagian mulai pulang dari kegiatan-kegiatan mereka.

Rutinitas yang nampak tenang itu berubah tegang kala sebuah garis api melesat di atas langit kota tersebut, cukup jauh seperti sebuah meteor yang jatuh saat malam hari. Orang-orang nampak terbelalak, sebagian mulai berhamburan memasuki rumah dan tempat ibadah untuk berdoa, jalanan yang tadinya ramai menjadi nampak sepi dengan tiba-tiba.

Garis api itu masih memanjang, melewati beberapa daratan dan lautan, sampai kemudian ketinggiannya mulai memendek dan akhirnya jatuh menghantam sebuah pegunungan di salah satu negeri. Orang-orang yang melihat benda langit dari garis api tersebut berhamburan kembali ke dalam rumah. Meringkuk ketakutan. Bahkan tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melihat apa gerangan benda tersebut.

Setelah itu sang langit menangis, membasahi bumi...

.

.

Di sebuah desa terpencil, seorang nenek tua dengan kimono usang melangkah tertatih-tatih menuju sebuah puncak bukit. Tangannya yang renta sesekali mengapai tanah di mana ranting-ranting kayu bisa diambilnya untuk dijual menjadi kayu bakar. Sampai sang nenek melangkah hingga jauh ke dalam hutan. Sang nenek mengerutkan alisnya kala melihat sebuah ceruk yang nampak menghitam, kakinya dengan gemetar melangkah mendekati ceruk tersebut, ia hendak mengintip apa gerangan yang ada di dalam sana. Namun kakinya tiba-tiba terpleset akibat permukaan tanah yang becek setelah hujan menguyur daerah itu semalaman suntuk.

Sang nenek terguling jatuh ke dalam dasar ceruk, tubuhnya yang ringkih menghantam sebuah tabung yang nampak hangus, tabung itu berada di tenga-tenga ceruk tersebut. Si nenek tua meringis, dan dengan susah payah berusaha bangkit, matanya yang mulai senja menatap bingung benda aneh berbentuk tabung yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya yang renta terangkat, menyentuh permukaan licin benda hangus tersebut.

Sang nenek terperajat mundur kala benda itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya, dan sisi licin tabung tersebut tiba-tiba retak seperti sebuah cangkang telur kemudian pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya. Sang nenek tua kembali mengerutkan keningnya, dengan langkah waspada ia mendekati tabung yang sudah nampak terbuka itu. Matanya yang tua melebar kala menemukan sesosok gadis yang nampak terlelap dengan lutut yang tertekuk di pelukannya.

Tangan keriput itu bergerak, menyentuh sisi pipi sosok gadis tersebut, kulitnya yang nampak pucat terasa dingin sekali bagai es. Sang nenek nampak terpaku. Sampai kemudian kelopak gadis itu tiba-tiba bergerak perlahan, dan menampakkan sepasang klorofil indah yang begitu cantik. Sang gadis tiba-tiba nampak menegang, menyentuh dadanya dan menarik udara panjang-panjang, seolah ia merasa sesak luar biasa. Sampai akhirnya napasnya yang berat mulai terasa tenang dan ia menatap sang nenek yang nampak mundur sejenak, terkejut dengan sosok sang gadis yang menatapnya heran.

Sang nenek tua hanya terpaku, tak berani mendekati gadis tersebut lebih jauh. Sementara sang gadis hanya mampu terdiam, wajahnya kemudian bergerak ke kanan-kiri melihat di mana ia berada saat ini. Sampai air mata tiba-tiba menetes turun dari klorofilnya kala ia teringat peristiwa sebelum ia jatuh tertidur. Sang nenek tua yang meliat gadis itu menangis merasa iba, kemudian berusaha menguatkan hati untuk mendekati gadis tersebut. Menyentuh bahunya lembut dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Sang gadis hanya mampu terdiam, dan mengikuti secara alami. Sampai akhirnya sang nenek membawa gadis itu keluar dari tabung tersebut dan meninggalkan tanah yang nampak gersang itu.

Menuju rumah sang nenek tua.

Dan sejak saat itu, sang gadis menjadi anak angkat dari nenek tua itu. Mereka tinggal berdua di sebuah gubuk kecil di pinggir hutan sampai sang nenek tua tutup usia.

.

.

.

 **Hallo minna-san? :D kembali lagi dengan fic MC yang menjadi tanggungan :P haha. Ide-ide lagi banyak akhir-akhir ini. Moga-moga fic ini juga bisa kelar dan enggak ngantung seperti fic yang lain hiks...**

 **Yap, Sakura adalah seorang alien (makhluk yang berasal dari planet di luar bumi), terinspirasi drakor MY LOVE WHO CAME FROM THE STAR –bener ga judulnya?- sama MAN OF STEEL atau biasa disebut suparman#ngek superman maksudnya XP trs fase beku yang dialami Sakura sekilas kesannya kaya bakteri yang ada di luar angkasa. Bagian akhir juga baru sadar kalau pertemuan Sakura sama si nenek tua juga kaya cerita putri Kaguya.**

 **Tapi tenang aja, Sakura ga bakal kebanyakan aneh-aneh macam punya** _ **super human**_ **dan laser kaya superman, dia ga jauh beda kaya manusia biasa, hanya saja punya warna rambut yang unik dan wajah yang cantik, usia Sakura juga lebih panjang dan awet muda karena perbedaan gravitasi dan evolusi antara planet asalnya dengan bumi.**

 **Sakura sampai ke bumi pada abad ke 13 setelah planetnya hancur karena bencana alam. Sedikit spoiler, fic ini hanya menceritakan tentang kehidupan Sakura selama awal dia sampai di bumi dan menjalani kehidupannya di bumi sepanjang usia hidupnya. Jadi kemungkinan tentang alien lain yang sebangsa sama Sakura tidak akan dibahas.**

 **Sakura menjadi penduduk bumi secara permanen karena dia sudah tidak punya keluarga dan kampung halamannya sudah musnah, sehingga ia menjalani kehidupan biasa seperti orang-orang pada umumnya.**


	2. Gadis dari Tahun-Tahun yang Telah Lalu

Ia menghela nafas bosan, rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda bergerak perlahan. Setelah membereskan buku-buku di tangannya ia kemudian melangkah keluar sekolah setelah memberikan salam kepada murid-muridnya. Tubuhnya yang langsing berbalut rok span selutut nampak meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Setelah memberikan salam kepada guru-guru yang lain ia mulai meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Kakinya dengan santai melangkah menuju halte dan ia baru saja hendak memasuki bis yang kebetulan sudah sampai di halte tersebut. Namun maniknya tiba-tiba melebar kala mendengar suara teriakan panik dari seorang wanita berambut hitam diujung jalan, dan atensinya langsung teralih pada sosok bocah laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun yang berdiri kaku di tengah jalan sementara dari arah timur sebuah truk melaju tanpa kendali dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ia dengan cekatan segera berlari menuju bocah laki-laki itu dan merengkuh tubuh kecilnya, sementara ia dengan cekatan segera mengempaskan tubuhnya ke pinggir jalan. Berhasil! Ia berhasil menghindari terjangan truk tersebut dan berhasil menyelamatkan bocah laki-laki itu. Sang perempuan berambut hitam langsung menghampiri keduanya, menguncapkan beribu rasa syukur dan ucapan terima kasih pada perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

"Oh, terima kasih nona... terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan putraku!" pekik perempuan itu dengan derai air mata syukur. "Terima kasih... terima kasih banyak... ah, nona, beritahu aku siapa namamu? Aku akan mengingat jasamu ini selamanya!" pinta wanita berambut hitam itu.

Sang gadis berambut merah muda hanya tersenyum ramah, kemudian menyebutkan namanya. "Namaku Haruno Sakura, nyonya-"

"Uchiha Mikoto, panggil saja aku Mikoto!" sambung wanita itu cepat. Sakura mengangguk, ia kemudian bangkit dari posisinya yang tadinya terduduk di aspal.

"Ah, senang mengenal anda Mikoto-san, dan kau..." Sakura mengelus rambut hitam bocah berambut hitam yang berada di pelukan Mikoto. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah, jangan sembarangan menyebrang, apalagi di jalan raya seperti tadi!" tegurnya.

Bocah itu mengangguk, matanya yang tadinya berair karena ketakutan mulai menampakkan keceriaan. " _Arigatou_ , Sakura- _nee_!" ucapnya. Sakura terkekeh.

"Ne, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanyanya lembut.

Bocah itu menampakkan sebuah binar bahagia. "Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!" katanya penuh semangat. Sakura mengangguk-angguk, dan sekali lagi mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke.

"Nah, lain kali berhati-hatilah ya, Sasuke- _kun_..." pesannya. Kemudian ia berpamitan pada ibu dan anak itu. Sementara Sasuke nampaknya masih terkagum-kagum pada sosok malaikat cantik yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

.

 **One Thousand of Love**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Naruto©Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter Khusus untuk Ulang Tahun Haruno aka Uchiha Sakura 28 Maret 2016**

 **Part 2 : The Girl from a Years Ago**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mendesah panjang, suasana nampak begitu ramai karena jeritan gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi berkasak-kusuk membicarakan dirinya, hari ini masih pagi dan nampaknya ia harus bersabar menerima kegaduhan yang membuatnya jenuh. Sampai kemudian para gadis-gadis segera menghambur ke kelas mereka masing-masing dan bangkunya saat seorang guru dengan codet di wajahnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut aneh.

"Hari ini kalian mendapatkan anggota kelas yang baru!" ucap sang Guru sembari menatap sang murid baru yang meliriknya dengan senyuman cerah. Sang gadis maju selangkah dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura!" ucap gadis itu.

Anak-anak yang berada di dalam kelas kembali berkasak-kusuk, salah satunya memuji sang gadis yang begitu menarik rupanya. Sebagian nampaknya mulai menaruh perhatian penuh dan sepertinya Sakura akan menjadi primadona baru di kelas itu.

Sementara itu hal berbeda nampak dari sang pemilik mata onyx yang membelalak, Sasuke terpaku melihat sosok gadis yang masih ia ingat jelas. Gadis yang mirip dengan wanita yang menyelamatkan hidupnya sepuluh tahun lalu.

Haruno Sakura!

Kenapa semua mendadak begitu mengejutkan? Batin Sasuke heran. Gadis berambut merah muda dengan iris klorofil itu dengan santai melangkah menuju bangkunya dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran yang dibuka oleh sang Guru. Sasuke sendiri sempat curi-curi pandang pada sosok Sakura yang nampaknya menikmati kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Ketika sang Guru menegurnya untuk membacakan sebuah paragraf yang ada di buku cetak, Sasuke segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mulai melaksanakan perintah Gurunya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa diam-diam Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya kala melihat sosok sang Uchiha.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai, anak-anak mulai berhamburan menuju kantin atau pergi ke tempat lain untuk makan siang. Sasuke mendekati sahabat pirangnya yang tengah menebar pesona pada sosok gadis berambut indigo bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu memerah sembari mengangsurkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya untuk lelaki pujaannya.

Sasuke mendecih, sedikit iri sepertinya.

"Kau tidak ke kantin, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi. Naruto menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ah, maaf ya _Teme_ , aku akan makan bekal buatan Hinata- _chan_ hari ini. Jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke kantin!" ucapnya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham dan bangkit dari bangku Naruto, ia hendak melangkah menuju kantin ketika sosok gadis berambut merah muda tiba-tiba menjulang di hadapannya. Sakura melemparkan senyuman ramah dan menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Ne, boleh aku bareng, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya sekilas, penuh selidik sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menutup matanya.

"Ya, baiklah!" ucapnya sembari melewati gadis itu, Sakura tersenyum girang dan mengikuti pemuda berambut jabrik itu meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang menatap keduanya heran.

"Tumben Sasuke mau bareng dengan anak perempuan." Celetuk Naruto. Hinata menatap kekasihnya tak mengerti.

"Memang apa yang aneh, Naruto- _kun_?" tanyanya heran.

Naruto menatap kekasihnya dan kembali memakan bekal di depannya. "Sasuke itu kan, paling anti dengan perempuan. Biasanya dia menolak mentah-mentah tiap ada gadis-gadis yang secara terang-terangan mengajaknya!" jawab Naruto. "Tapi entahlah, tumben sekali Sasuke mau diajak anak baru itu." Imbuhnya.

"Ne, kalau begitu... bu-bukankankah itu su-suatu kemajuan, Sasuke- _kun_ mulai membuka dirinya pada te-teman sekelasnya apalagi anak perempuan!" sambung Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Hm, sepertinya begitu, lagipula juga bagus juga biar si _Teme_ itu tidak terus-terusan menjomblo, pergaulannya sebagian besar cuma disekitar anak laki-laki, aku jadi khawatir kalau dia ternyata homo."

"Hush, Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata menegur kekasihnya.

.

.

Kedua anak berbeda gender itu saling melangkah menuju kantin, Sakura yang berada satu meter dibelakang Sasuke nampaknya tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran yang dilemparkan gadis-gadis yang berada di kantin tersebut. Seolah telah terbiasa, Sakura dengan santai segera menuju sebuah bangku dan Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk memesankan makanan.

Beberapa menit kemudian pemuda Uchiha itu kembali dengan seporsi _onigiri_ dan sup _miso,_ juga dua botol air mineral.

" _Arigatou ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_!" ucap Sakura sembari segera mengucapkan selamat makan dan langsung melahap makan siangnya tanpa rasa canggung.

Sementara diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikannya. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa heran. Darimana Sakura mengetahui nama kecilnya, bukankah gadis itu baru saja masuk kelas pagi ini dan mereka belum sama sekali berinteraksi sampai jam istirahat. Dan sepertinya setahunya Sakura selama jam pelajaran tadi juga tidak berinteraksi dengan siapapun di kelas ini.

Karena itu, kenapa Sakura bisa memanggilnya dengan begitu akrab menggunakan suffiks – _kun_ , dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tidak keberatan dengan itu, seolah ia pernah mendengar panggilan itu beberapa tahun lalu.

Intonasi lembut yang sama dan ekspresi yang sama dari sosok yang secara fisik sama pula namun dengan waktu yang berbeda. Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tidak canggung membuatnya heran. Selepas menghabiskan makan siangnya, bungsu Uchiha itu dan Sakura melangkah kembali ke kelas sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Di tengah-tengah lorong panjang yang memisahkan gedung sekolah dengan gedung kantin, Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap gadis itu intens. Sakura juga mengentikan langkahnya sembari menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Sakura..." Sasuke membuka bibirnya. "-apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?" tanyanya.

Sakura nampak terkejut, sepasang klorofilnya melebar. Bersamaan dengan deru angin yang seketika menyapu sekeliling mereka. Menerbangkan rambut hitam Sasuke dan rambut panjang Sakura. Dan waktu seolah berhenti.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note :**

 **Aku berharap bisa konsisten dalam pengerjaan fic ini. Mungkin dengan alur lambat dan word yang terbatas, move on dari WB benar-benar susah dan banyak tanggungan fic-fic yang lain, kehidupan nyata juga serasa melambai-lambai untuk diperhatikan. Tapi fic ini juga sudah terlalu kalau kutelantarkan seperti MC yang lain. Mungkin aku tidak bisa membalas satu persatu melalui PM, tapi kuusahakan akan kubalas review kalian di bagian akhir dari tiap chapter fic yang kupublish.**

 **Kemudian chapter ini kupersembahkan khusus untuk ulang tahun Haruno Sakura aka Uchiha Sakura pada 28 Maret 2016.**

 **Memang sayang tidak bisa memberikan fic khusus untuk ultah Sakura-chan tersayang. Tapi semoga kedepannya fandom Sakura bisa lebih berkembang dan khususnya penggemarnya juga semakin banyak. Berharap juga di Naruto Next Generation nanti tidak ada cerita menyedihkan atau nasib buruk pada Uchiha Family.**

 **Thanks for :**

 **Nurulita as Lita-san, Hyuugadevit-Chery :** __ _haha, enggak kok. Saya sebenarnya Cuma nonton drakor itu dibagian awal aja, episode tengah dan akhirnya tidak terlalu nonton. Tapi menurut saya drakor itu emang bagus sekali._

 **Yanti Sakura Cherry, Charlotte Puff :** _aah, aku juga suka aktor utamanya yang jd aliennya itu, sudah lama nontonnya dan aku ga terlalu ngikutin drakor lagi makanya lupa siapa nama aktor dan chara yang dia peranin. :/_

 **Rinda Kuchiki** _: yup, ini udah ketemu kok._

 **TaeJinJimin, dark blue and pink cherry :** _iya itu drakor yang lagi booming tahun lalu._

 **Cherry0424 :** _haha iya kalo bayangin alien yang bentuknya aneh kaya bayangan umum kan rasanya juga gimana gitu. :D_

 **, Guest, undhott, Greentea Kim, dekorin :** _ah terima kasih atas reviewnya_

 **Sipembaca :** _maaf kapasitas saya untuk sekarang hanya sampai sini ;)_

 _ **Sign**_

 _ **Kazama Sakura**_


	3. Kenangan Itu

Di tengah-tengah lorong panjang yang memisahkan gedung sekolah dengan gedung kantin, Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap gadis itu intens. Sakura juga mengentikan langkahnya sembari menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Sakura..." Sasuke membuka bibirnya. "-apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?" tanyanya.

Sakura nampak terkejut, sepasang klorofilnya melebar. Bersamaan dengan deru angin yang seketika menyapu sekeliling mereka. Menerbangkan rambut hitam Sasuke dan rambut panjang Sakura. Dan waktu seolah berhenti.

.

.

 **One Thousand of Love**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Naruto©Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Part 3 : Kenangan Itu**

 **.**

Sakura melebarkan matanya sejenak, sampai akhirnya gadis itu berkedip sejenak dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman polos yang menampilkan kebingungan.

"Ah, aku tidak ingat!" jawabnya. "Aku merasa ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita, dikelas pagi ini!"

Sasuke melirik ubin lantai, menghindari tatapan yang ditujukkan gadis itu padanya. "Oh, begitu rupanya." Ujar Sasuke. "Maaf... aku menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu."

Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Ne, tidak apa-apa." Timpalnya. Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, tanpa menyadari Sakura tersenyum lembut melihatnya, bersamaan dengan sebuah pancaran lega yang nampak di sepasang klorofilnya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kembali ke kelasnya. Sakura berbalik, melangkah ke arah yang berbeda. Sepasang netranya menatap langit dan bukit belakang sekolah yang nampak berbeda dari terakhir kali ia lihat.

"Begitu rupanya, tempat ini... sudah banyak berubah."

Sakura kemudian kembali ke kelasnya ketika bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir berkumandang di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

.

.

Tak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu sejak gadis itu datang ke sekolahnya, Sasuke menatap Sakura heran. Tak butuh waktu lama gadis itu menjadi primadona sekolah, wajahnya yang cantik dan sifatnya yang ramah menjadi nilai plus untuknya. Dan otaknya yang begitu encer, ah tidak, jenius tepatnya. Walau secara tidak langsung namun ia sering memperhatikan gadis itu. Sakura sepertinya jarang menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, namun pengetahuannya seperti sebuah perpustakaan.

Hal itu tampan pada pelajaran sejarah dua hari yang lalu kala sang guru memujinya saat menjelaskan secara lengkap mengenai sejarah presiden-presiden Amerika. Ketika sang Guru menggodanya, Sakura hanya melemparkan cengiran bahwa ia menyukai sejarah dan suka membaca buku-buku diperpustakaan.

Selain itu Sasuke juga tahu bahwa gadis itu mampu menjawab dengan sempurna semua pertanyaan saat kuis matematika yang diberikan kemarin, namun nampaknya gadis itu sengaja menyelewengkan hasil akhir dari perhitungan yang dibuatnya. Padahal Sasuke ingat betul bahwa cara perhitungan yang dipakai oleh gadis itu cukup akurat.

Ia juga mendengar keluhan Guru Matematika, Anko-sensei yang menyayangkan jawaban di lembar jawaban Sakura yang salah padahal menurutnya cara yang dipakai Sakura sudah benar. Dan Anko juga mengutarakan rasa herannya darimana gadis itu mendapatkan cara perhitungan tersebut karena Anko merasa belum mengajarkannya pada siswa-siswa yang lainnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas, gadis itu nampaknya masih sibuk dengan bekal makan siangnya. Hanya butuh waktu seminggu dan ia seolah menjadi pusat dunia dari teman-temannya. Selain berwawasan luas, Sakura juga pintar bersosialisasi. Kadang gadis itu juga mengajarkan tips-tips seputar perawatan wajah. Dan gadis-gadis di kelas nampaknya menyukainya sehingga selalu menggerombol di bangku gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan sungguh manis ya." Puji sosok lelaki berambut merah, Akasuna Sasori. Pemuda itu nampaknya jatuh hati pada sosok Sakura. Sejak tadi netranya tak lepas dari sosok gadis itu.

Shino tidak menyahut, namun dari gumaman tidak jelas darinya sepertinya pemuda pecinta serangga itu setuju dengan ucapan Sasori.

Populer tidak hanya di kalangan gadis-gadis tapi juga para laki-laki di kelas, ia juga favorit para guru karena sifatnya yang tekun dan otaknya yang cerdas.

Benar-benar gambaran sempurna seorang gadis.

.

.

Sepasang netranya menatap papan yang berada di hadapannya, sebuah reklame yang terpasang di atas sebuah toko kue dan cafe. Gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya dan melangkah ke dalam toko tersebut. Ia menghampiri salah satu pegawai yang berpakaian ala maid.

"Permisi, apakah masih ada lowongan di sini?" tanyanya.

Sang pegawai meminta Sakura menunggunya sebentar sementara ia melangkah menuju ruang manajer. Tak butuh waktu lama sang manajer sekaligus pemilik toko tersebut menyambut Sakura.

"Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang kosong di sini, kamu bisa memilih di bagian mana kamu ingin ditempatkan." Ucap manajer tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum cerah, "ah, aku bisa membuat kue, apakah boleh jika aku bekerja di bagian dapur?" tanyanya.

Sang manajer nampak menimang-nimang permintaan Sakura. Sebenarnya masih ada Chojuro yang berada di bagian dapur, namun karena kafenya kekurangan pegawai jadi ia akan mempertimbangkan permintaan gadis itu. Memang pekerjaan di dapur dari segi gaji lebih besar daripada pegawai yang bekerja di bagian kasir dan pengantar pesanan.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya kami harus mengetesmu dulu!" putus sang manajer.

Binar di wajah Sakura nampak cerah sekali, ia senang akhirnya mendapatkan posisi yang diinginkannya.

"Baik!" balas gadis itu.

Sakura bekerja di hari itu juga, sang manajer dan Chojuro-si pattisier di bagian dapur- nampak terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan perempuan itu. Dengan lihai Sakura membuat kue-kue yang akan dijual di toko. Dan saat mencicipi buatan gadis itu pun beberapa pegawai yang lain juga memberikan pujian mengenai betapa lezatnya kue buatan gadis itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau pattisier professional ya? Kue buatanmu lebih lezat dari punyaku, lho." Puji Chojuro seraya melahap kue buatan Sakura dengan hikmat, air mata meleleh-leleh dari matanya. Seperti mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup.

Sang manajer juga mengucapkan pujian yang sama, dan dengan itu Sakura langsung diterima bekerja di sana. Namun karena gadis itu masih sekolah maka Sakura hanya bekerja paruh waktu selama 5 jam dari pulang sekolah sampai jam delapan malam.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Ia dengan tekun melakukan segala hal yang ia bisa.

Selesai memanggang kue tart dan menghiasnya, ia meletakkan kue-kue itu di elatase. Tangannya tiba-tiba meraih kue buatannya dan memakannya sejenak. Sakura nampak terdiam, pikirannya nampak terbang entah kemana sampai tiba-tiba Tayuya menegurnya.

"Hei, jangan sembarangan memakan dagangan!" tegur Tayuya dengan tawa di bibirnya. Sakura menatap gadis itu dan terkikik.

"Ah, maaf... jadi kebiasaan. Hehe, habis aku suka sekali dengan kue." Timpal Sakura. Tayuya mendekati Sakura dan mencomot kue yang berada di tangannya kemudian melahapnya.

"Kue buatanmu sungguh lezat, aku merasa ingin terus memakannya." Ucap Tayuya sembari mengunyah.

Sakura terkikik, "hahaha, tapi jika kamu melakukan itu maka tubuhmu akan cepat membengkak." Candanya.

Tayuya mendengus geli. "Ah, kau ini~!" perempuan itu menepuk bahu Sakura lembut. "Hai, buatkan aku sepotong kue tart ukuran sedang ya, aku akan membawanya pulang!" pinta Tayuya.

Sakura menatapnya penasaran.

Tayuya tergelak, "memang bukan hari yang istimewa, tapi kelezatan kuemu lah yang istimewa, aku ingin membagi-bagikannya pada tetangga apartemenku sebagai sampel, hitung-hitung promosi!" kekehnya. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya mampu mengeleng kecil melihat rekannya itu.

Suasana kafe mulai nampak ramai, orang-orang banyak berdatangan dan memborong lusinan kue yang berjajar di etalase. Hal itu cukup membuat para pegawai kewalahan bahkan sang manajer harus turun tangan untuk membantu.

Sosok gadis berambut pirang masuk ke dalam toko dan melihat-lihat kue di etalase, aqua-nya melebar melihat sosok gadis yang ia kenal tengah melayaninya.

"Sakura?" sapa gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ah, hai Ino?" sapa Sakura. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Ino menatapnya sekilas kemudian beralih untuk melihat-lihat kue-kue yang akan dibelinya. Setelah memutuskan pilihannya gadis itu menatap Sakura yang tengah membungkus pesanannya.

"Jadi, kau kerja sambilan di sini?" tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya, lumayan untuk tambahan uang jajan." Timpal Sakura. "Pekerjaan di sini sungguh menyenangkan." Imbuhnya.

"Ya, kudengar kue di sini lezat-lezat, aku jadi penasaran." Kekeh Ino.

Sakura tersenyum. "Senang mendengarnya, kuenya aku yang buat lho~!" celetuk Sakura dengan nada manja nan centil. Ino tertawa.

"Ah, benarkah? Ternyata kau ahli dalam segala hal ya." Celetuk Ino. Sakura hanya menampilkan senyum simpul.

"Tidak juga, semuanya bisa dipelajari kok." Tukas Sakura merendah.

Ino nampak mendengus geli sampai akhirnya gadis itu berpamitan setelah membayar pesanannya. Sepeninggal Ino, Sakura kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Jam telah menunjukkan waktu malam, toko juga sudah mulai tutup dan pembeli mulai berkurang karena dagangan di toko habis. Sakura berpamitan pada manajer dan rekan-rekannya. Melangka keluar toko, gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin malam yang membelai rambutnya.

Klorofilnya nampak berkaca sampai tatapan sendu itu akhirnya tertutup kelopak matanya. Sakura tanpa sadar menangis, namun jemari mungilnya menghapus tetesan liquid itu dengan cepat. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, gadis itu meninggalkan lokasi sebelumnya.

.

.

Membuka pintu rumahnya yang besar, sebuah manshion dengan gaya viktorian itu nampak megah namun sepi di saat yang bersamaan. Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam, kegelapan menyambutnya dan ia segera menyalakan lampu yang seketika menerangi lorong berdinding batu itu. Klorofilnya menatap lurus di depan sana dan ia berbelok menuju lorong yang mengarah menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu kayu mahoni itu pelan, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Gadis itu kemudian memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha terlelap namun sepertinya rasa kantuk belum juga nampak di matanya.

Sakura beringsut duduk, mendengus dan kemudian melenguh kesal. Berdecak dengan gelisah, tangannya bergerak tak tentu arah menuju rak buku yang penuh dengan buku-buku bersampul tebal dengan kertas lapuk yang sudah mengguning. Tatapannya sejenak berubah sendu dan air mata kembali menetes, membasahi foto-foto usang yang diambil dalam waktu yang berbeda-beda.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya. Dan menutup buku yang sekiranya adalah album itu, kemudian dengan gelisah ia beringsut menuju ranjang dan menenggelamkan diri pada selimut tebal bewarna merah maron. Air mata menetes-netes, ketika kilasan-kilasan kenangan berkelebat di pikirannya.

Kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi, merupakan suatu rasa sedih yang amat pedih rasanya. Apalagi ketika kau menyadari bahwa hanya kau lah yang akhirnya ditinggalkan dan berakhir dengan kesendirian.

.

" _Namamu adalah Haruno Sakura, dan mulai sekarang panggilah aku Ibu."_

" _Dia adalah makhluk terkutuk! Penyihir!"_

" _Tidak ada satupun manusia di bumi ini yang memiliki rambut seperti itu!"_

" _Pergi kau! Pembawa sial di tanah ini!"_

 _._

Sakura membuka matanya cepat, helaan nafas berat berembus dari bibirnya. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya dan ia kembali meneteskan air mata. Decakan kesal pun tak luput dari bibirnya. Sembari mengempaskan selimut yang tadi membungkus tubunya gadis itu melangkah menuju jendela. Matanya menatap bintang-bintang yang nampak menyebar di angkasa. Tatapannya nampak sendu.

"Sudah sekian lama berlalu, tapi aku masih merasa semuanya baru saja terjadi kemarin... kenapa, hanya aku yang selamat?" ucapnya nanar. Dan air mata kembali terjun dari maniknya.

.

Bersambung...

.

 **Author note :**

 **Sebenarnya banyak spoiler yang ingin saya berikan, karena sepertinya banyak reader yang belum bisa menangkap maksud saya mengenai sosok Sakura. :D tapi biarlah semua berjalan sesuai alurnya dan semuanya akan terbuka satu persatu.**

 **Terima kasih untuk :**

 **Auroran, Mey-chan 11, kura cakun, perigege, TaeJinJimin, , suket alang alang, Cherry0424, sipembaca.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	4. Sesuatu yang Ingin Dilupakan

Sakura membuka matanya cepat, helaan nafas berat berembus dari bibirnya. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya dan ia kembali meneteskan air mata. Decakan kesal pun tak luput dari bibirnya. Sembari mengempaskan selimut yang tadi membungkus tubunya gadis itu melangkah menuju jendela. Matanya menatap bintang-bintang yang nampak menyebar di angkasa. Tatapannya nampak sendu.

"Sudah sekian lama berlalu, tapi aku masih merasa semuanya baru saja terjadi kemarin... kenapa, hanya aku yang selamat?" ucapnya nanar. Dan air mata kembali terjun dari maniknya.

 **One Thousand of Love**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Naruto©Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Part 4 : Sesuatu yang ingin dilupakan**

.

.

Hari telah beranjak siang, Sakura menghela nafas panjang sembari membuka kotak bekalnya. Anak-anak yang lain sudah memenuhi kantin, namun ia memutuskan untuk menyendiri di atap sekolah. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Apalagi di waktu makan siang seperti ini. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak suka berbaur dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau selalu menyendiri ya? Walau sebenarnya itu seperti bukan dirimu." Sebuah suara seketika menyadarkan Sakura bahwa ia tak sendirian di tempat itu. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang tidak asing baginya. Sakura melemparkan senyum ramah.

"Tidak juga, kau sendiri apakah sedang menyendiri, ne, Sasuke-kun?" celetuk Sakura. Sasuke tak menyahut, netra hitamnya tak lepas dari teman sekelasnya selama sebulan ini.

"Hm, aku benci keramaian." Jawabnya.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk kecil, kemudian nampak menyodorkan makan siangnya. "Kau mau?" tawarnya. Sasuke meliriknya sejenak dan mencomot telur dadar yang berbetuk oval.

"Hn." Gumamnya. "Ini enak!" puji Sasuke. Sakura melebarkan senyum.

"Terima kasih." Tukasnya.

Sasuke nampak terdiam, suasana begitu sejuk di tengah musim panas seperti ini. Bersyukur hari beranjak mendung sehingga keringat tidak akan membasahi pakaiannya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Pemilik rambut hitam itu menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk memakan bekalnya. Netranya yang gelap tanpa permisi mengintip wajah ayu perempuan itu dari balik poninya yang panjang. Rambu Sakura yang panjang sepinggang nampak berayun pelan kala angin berhembus menggodanya.

Sasuke mendengus, saat bel berkumandang di seluruh penjuru sekolah, gadis itu segera membereskan kotak bekalnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menatap Sasuke sekilas kemudian pamit dan pergi dari tempat itu. Mengabaikan sang Uchiha yang masih terpaku melihat sosoknya yang menjauh.

Pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa, sang guru akan menjelaskan pelajaran hingga jam-jam berikutnya. Kemudian saat hari beranjak sore murid-murid akan melangkah keluar kelas. Sasuke membereskan tasnya. Mengangkat alis saat melihat Sakura berlari terburu-buru meninggalkan kelas. Ada apa gerangan?

Tanpa ia sadari Sasuke melangkah cepat mengikuti gadis itu diam-diam, ia terperangah, tak menyangka ternyata Sakura masuk ke dalam sebuah toko sekaligus cafe yang terkenal dengan kue-kuenya yang enak. Dari luar netra kelamnya bisa melihat gadis itu tengah melayani pembeli dengan seragam toko. Melangkah menuju ke dalam toko bakery tersebut, keinginan untuk menyapa gadis itu begitu amat besar. Dengan dalih ia ingin membelikan kue untuk ibunya.

"Selamat datang!" sapa Sakura ramah. Sasuke menatapnya datar.

Netranya yang gelap menatap Sakura intens.

"Kue keju." Ucapnya. Sakura mengangguk-angguk dan mengambil beberapa kue berukuran sedang.

"Cupcake keju?" tawarnya. Sasuke menimang-nimang sejenak. Sampai pilihannya jatuh pada cupcake yang baru saja diambilkan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk dan segera memasukkan cupcake tersebut ke dalam kotak.

"Kau kerja sambilan di sini?" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ya, untuk menambah penghasilan." Timbal Sakura. "Aku suka memasak. Sungguh disayangkan kalau kemampuanku ini tidak kugunakan." Imbuhnya. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Pantas saja bekal buatanmu enak." Pujinya. Sakura nampak tersipu.

"Ahahah, benarkah?" celetuk gadis itu. Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Ya, lain kali aku ingin memakannya lagi." Tukas Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalau aku membuatkan bekal untukmu juga, apakah kau mau?" tawar Sakura.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura mantap. "Aku akan membuatkan bekal yang sama!"

"Aku akan menatikannya!" tukas Sasuke senang. Sakura terkikik geli.

"Ah, mungkin ada yang ingin kaupesan?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, tidak memahami pertanyaan gadis itu. "Maksudku apakah ada yang kau inginkan di dalam bekalmu sebagai tambahan?" ulang Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Tomat!" jawabnya. Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencatatnya dengan baik diotakku!" ucapnya. Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian pemuda itu pamit untuk pulang dengan sekotak kue di tangannya. Dalam hati ia bersorak karena sudah melangkah satu kali lebih cepat untuk mengenal gadis itu.

Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah gadis yang misterius. Sosoknya begitu berbeda, seakan ia mempunyai aura yang berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan kebanyakan. Gadis itu lebih dewasa dan sempurna dalam banyak hal. Namun ada satu andil besar yang menjadi alasan Sasuke ingin mendekati gadis itu. Sakura begitu mirip dengan sosok perempuan yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ya, pahlawannya!

Namun jika perkiraan usia, seharusnya wanita itu sudah lebih tua dari sepuluh tahun lalu. Atau wanita itu sudah menikah dan memiliki kehidupan mapan bersama laki-laki yang dicintainya. Kehadiran sosok Sakura seakan memberikan tanda tanya besar. Sosok Haruno Sakura yang ditemuinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dan sosok Haruno Sakura teman barunya di kelas begitu mirip. Mulai dari postur, wajah cantiknya dan rambutnya yang panjang.

Meskipun Sasuke tidak begitu ingat jelas bagaimana suara wanita bernama Sakura sepuluh tahun lalu itu, namun yang ia ingat, nama wanita itu juga Haruno Sakura.

Renungan Sasuke berhenti saat ia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu dan segera masuk tanpa menguncapkan salam. Mikoto asyik menonton TV, wanita paruh baya itu menegur putranya karena tidak menguncapkan salam. Namun wajah marahnya langsung berubah cerah kala sang putra menyodorkan sekotak cupcake keju kesukaannya.

"Kau ini, selalu tahu apa yang ibu suka!" celetuk Mikoto. Mulutnya masih asyik mengunyah cupcake sembari menatap tv yang menampilkan acara reality show.

"Aku sengaja kok." Timpal Sasuke dengan seringai jahil.

Mikoto mendengus geli. Kembali fokus pada kegiatannya. Sasuke kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya. Melihat jam yang sudah nampak sore. Sepertinya tadi ia keasyikan mampir di bakery tempat Sakura bekerja sehingga pulang terlambat. Hari ini kakaknya belum kembali dari kuliah, ayahnya masih sibuk dikantor menekuni kegiatan sebagai manager marketing.

Keluarganya memang keluarga biasa, namun belakangan status ekonomi mereka naik karena posisi sang Ayah yang baru saja naik pangkat. Namun hal itu tidak membuat keluarganya lantas berfoya-foya dan membeli berbagai barang mewah bak orang kaya baru. Mereka hanya membeli beberapa keperluan yang dirasa cukup dan memperbaiki beberapa bagian rumah yang sudah lapuk.

Paling tidak Sasuke bersyukur, taraf kesejahteraan keluarganya menjadi lebih baik daripada dulu.

Sasuke mendesah, ia baru sadar kalau ada tugas kelompok yang harus segera diselesaikan karena sudah harus dikumpulkan tiga hari lagi. Memeriksa buku dan melihat catatan siapa saja anggota kelompoknya. Kemudian ia meraih ponsel dan menghubungi satu persatu dari anggota kelompoknya.

"Dobe!" ucap Sasuke saat nada sambung diujung sana berganti dengan suara serak yang khas dari sahabatnya yang berambut kuning. "Ya, hari ini kita harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya! Datang saja ke rumahku!" perintah Sasuke kemudian menutup panggilan. Ia beralih pada dua orang yang lain.

Ditangannya tertenteng sekotak kue coklat, manajer toko memaksanya membawa beberapa untuk dibawa pulang. Karena Sakura meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal karena ada kerja kelompok di rumah teman sekelasnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah rumah yang agak besar di kompleks perumahan distrik Sarutobi.

Netranya menatap lambang kipas yang ia kenali. Keluarga Uchiha! Manik Sakura nampak sendu sesat namun akhirnya jemari mungilnya memencet bel dan tidak lama kemudian sosok pria berambut panjang menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, kau pasti teman sekelompoknya Sasuke! Ayo mereka sudah menunggumu di kamarnya!" ucap lelaki itu mempersilakan dengan ramah. Sakura tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah pria berbadan tegap itu.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke itu adikku!" ucap Itachi berbasa-basi.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk dengan senyuman kecil. Keduanya melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke. Dan kebetulan Mikoto baru saja keluar dari dapur. Mikoto nampak mematung saat melihat sosok perempuan yang berjalan dibelakang putra sulungnya. Itachi mengangkat alisnya, ia tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura yang melihat Mikoto nampak melebarkan mata.

"Sa-Sakura-san?" sementara Mikoto masih mematung. Tak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan perempuan yang jasanya akan selalu ia ingat.

Itachi menautkan alisnya. "Kalian saling mengenal?" celetuk Itachi.

Sakura yang tadinya nampak terkejut berusaha menguasai diri. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Selamat sore, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku teman sekelas Sasuke!" ucapnya riang seakan ia baru saja bertemu dengan wanita paruh baya itu. Mikoto nampak tergugu. Wanita itu kemudian melemparkan senyuman kikuk.

"Oh, begitu ya. Ah, selamat datang kalau begitu. Sa-sasuke-kun ada dikamarnya!" ucap Mikoto. Itachi menatap heran sang Ibu lalu kembali mengantar Sakura menuju kamar adiknya.

"Ada yang aneh ya?" tanya Itachi kemudian sesaat setelah mengantar Sakura ke kamar adiknya. Sulung Uchiha itu menatap Mikoto heran. Sementara Mikoto masih menatap Itachi bingung.

"gadis tadi itu... rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya." Ucap Mikoto.

"Oh, rambutnya begitu mencolok. Mungkin ibu pernah berpapasan dengannya di jalan." Timpal Itachi tenang. Mikoto mengeleng.

"Bukan begitu, wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Haruno Sakura yang menyelamatkan Sasuke sepuluh tahun yang lalu!" desah Mikoto. Itachi mengangkat alisnya.

"Tapi jika sudah sepuluh tahun, seharusnya Haruno Sakura yang ibu maksud pasti sudah dewasa. Maksudku teman Sasuke tadi terlihat seperti remaja perempuan SMA pada umumnya kan?"

Mikoto tidak menyahut, netra hitamnya sesekali melirik lorong menuju pintu depan. Nampak berharap bahwa sosok gadis bernama Sakura itu melangkah dan lewat di sana. Namun nampaknya hal itu hanya menjadi sebuah harapan, karena sosok gadis berambut merah muda tidak menampakkan sosoknya sama sekali.

Sakura melangkah menuju kamarnya, ia baru saja pulang dari kediaman Sasuke pada jam sembilan tepat. Kerja kelompoknya berjalan sukses dan mereka berhasil menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Sakura segera undur diri. Gadis itu menolak tawaran Naruto untuk mengantarnya, beralasan bahwa rumahnya tidak berada jauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Nyatanya gadis itu melangkah menuju hutan yang nampak gelap. Hutan itu adalah jalan pintas, Sakura sudah biasa melewatinya agar sampai di manshionnya yang megah. Setelah menyalakan lampu gadis itu melangkah ke kamar dan berganti pakaian. Kesunyian melingkupi rumah megah itu.

Sakura tak menyangka bahwa Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke masih mengingatnya. Ingatannya kembali pada sepuluh tahun lalu. Gadis itu mendengus kecil, tersenyum kecut. Jika sudah begini maka ia harus bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Jika orang-orang yang dulu pernah ia temui mengingatnya dan mencari tahu jati dirinya maka ia harus segera pindah ke tempat lain untuk beberapa waktu. Hal itu untuk menghindari kecurigaan yang membahayakan posisinya. Bagaimanapun, identitasnya yang sesungguhnya tidak boleh sampai terbongkar.

"Aku tak tahu, sampai kapan ini akan terus berlanjut." Gumamnya lirih. Netranya nampak sendu dan kemudian lelehan airmata nampak menetes dari pelupuk.

Ingatannya kembali terbang pada masa-masa lampau yang terasa bagaikan mimpi. Semua terasa baru saja terjadi kemarin, namun nyatanya hal itu sudah berlalu sekian tahun lamanya. Tahun berubah, zaman juga berubah. Segala hal yang ia temui di masa lampau sudah berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ia temui saat ini.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat perubahan itu, melihat satu persatu orang yang ia temui pada akhirnya pergi satu persatu. Terus begitu hingga ia sendiri merasakan kesepian. Hatinya sudah lelah untuk menangis, airmatanya seolah tidak pernah kering kala menemui dukanya dari waktu ke waktu. Ia melihatnya sendiri bagaimana semua yang ada disekelilingnya perlahan berubah.

"Aku akan pergi ke Eropa." Ucap Sakura. "Sebentar saja..."

Memastikan bahwa paspornya tidak tertinggal, ia hanya membawa sebuah ransel kecil yang berisi barang-barang yang menurutnya penting. Tersenyum kecil, sosok rampingnya melangkah menuju pesawat yang segera lepas landas tiga puluh menit kemudian. Netra klorofilnya menatap langit yang nampak cerah. Awan-awan berarak ditembus oleh pesawat, di bawah sana rumah-rumah nampak kecil. Kemudian beralih pada hijaunya pegunungan dan disambut lautan biru setelahnya.

Menopang dangu dan menikmati layanan yang ditawarkan pramuragi. Ia merasa tak sabar untuk segera mendarat di Eropa. Rasanya sudah satu tahun lamanya ia tidak mengunjungi seseorang di sana. Walau baginya satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama.

Saat pesawat mendarat di bandara internasional sosok Sakura keluar dari dalam pesawat, memastikan tak ada barangnya yang tertinggal ia segera keluar bandara dan mencegat taksi untuk melaju menuju Jerman. Sepanjang jalanan yang ia lewati begitu asri dan beberapa perubahan di beberapa sudut kota. inilah yang ia sukai dari jerman, beberapa bangunan kuno masih dipertahankan dan dijaga kelestariannya malahan beberapa menjadi ikon yang menarik wisatawan mancanegara.

Melangkah melewati trotoar di sekitar bangunan abad pertengahan, Sakura menuju sebuah rumah sederhana di antara dua apartemen yang berdiri menjulang. Melangkah ke pelataran kecil yang asri. Netra klorofilnya melembut kala menatap sosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah menyiram bunga dengan tangan gemetaran.

Matanya yang sudah menua nampaknya tidak mengurangi ketajamannya dalam mengenali siapapun, ketika ia menoleh wajahnya berubah cerah kala sosok merah muda itu melangkah tenang dan menghadiahi pelukan hangat.

" _Froh, dich zu sehen, Alda! Wie geht es lhnen jetzt_?" sapa Sakura riang. Alda menyambut pelukan gadis itu.

" _Lch bin gut, froh besucht Sie hier nach all diesser Zeit!"_ balas Alda. Keduanya kemudian melangkah menuju dalam rumah. Alda melangkah menuju dapur dan membuat teh aroma mawar kesukaan Sakura. Gadis itu menatap sekeliling kediaman Alda yang tidak banyak berubah. Interior yang tetap sama.

Alda adalah sahabatnya yang ia temui beberapa tahun lalu saat ia tinggal di Jerman, kemudian setelah ia kembali ke Jepang terkadang pada waktu musim panas Sakura akan mengunjungi perempuan itu. Berlibur selama beberapa waktu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Alda.

Perempuan tua itu kembali ke ruang tamu dengan seteko teh aroma mawar.

"Aku selalu suka teh buatanmu!" ucap Sakura sembari menyesap aroma mawar dari cangkir teh.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Jepang?" tanya Alda, ia mencomot biskuit coklat buatannya. Rambutnya yang putih tersanggul rapi di kepalanya.

"Menyenangkan, tapi banyak yang berubah." Jawab Sakura. "Aku kembali mendaftar di SMA di Konoha, dan tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang pernah kuselamatkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Ujarnya.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menarik." Alda terkekeh.

Sakura mendengus geli. "Entahlah, tapi aku tidak ingin kejadian dulu terulang kembali." Ujarnya murung. Alda menatapnya lembut, beranjak dan duduk di dekat perempuan itu. Menepuk bahunya dan meyakinkan Sakura bahwa apa yang ia takutkan hanyalah bentuk paranoid yang tidak baik untuk terlalu dipikirkan.

"Sakura, itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dunia sudah modern, tidak akan ada siapapun yang menuduhmu sebagai setan ataupun penyihir!" hibur Alda.

Sakura tertawa getir, "rasanya aku masih takut." Ujarnya lirih. "bahkan saat menginjak tanah ini terkadang semuanya masih seperti mimpi. Ketika orang-orang itu menerobos rumahku dan menyeretku keluar, melempariku dengan batu dan mengikatku disebuah tiang dengan jerami-jerami yang terbakar..."

"Sakura!" Alda menguncang-guncangkan bahunya, menyadarkan gadis itu dari renungannya. "Sakura, sudah saatnya kau melupakan itu semua. Cobalah lihat kalender dan lihat sudah berapa tahun sejak tragedi itu. Yang terpenting kau sekarang masih hidup dan berada di sini!" hibur Alda. Sakura terdiam, nampak menghela nafas berat. Berusaha menghentikan bayang-bayang menakutkan yang sangat ia benci.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya... takut jika aku tidak bisa diterima oleh mereka." Ujarnya. "Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku selalu berpindah-pindah, menyembunyikan identitasku."

"Sepertinya memiliki usia panjang tidak selamanya menyenangkan ya." Celetuk Alda. "Terkadang, aku iri denganmu." Ujar Alda. Tangan rentanya menyentuh dangu Sakura dan memperhatikan wajahnya. "Kau harus lebih bersyukur, tubuhmu ini bahkan tidak berubah setelah sekian tahun." Kekehnya. "Hahaha, siapa yang menyangka bahwa ada seorang alien tepat dihadapanku." Cetusnya geli.

Sakura tersenyum. "Apakah aku membuatmu takut?" tanya Sakura.

Alda mengeleng. "Tidak! Aku malah menyukaimu. Hai, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana salah satu sandiwara _Shakespeare_ di teater Globe." Pinta Alda. Sakura tertawa, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana sandiwara terkenal itu benar-benar membuatnya terpukau saat menjadi salah satu penonton dalam teater Globe bersama deretan bangsawan yang berada di sana.

Sakura mulai bercerita, terkadang ia tertawa mengomentari kejadian lucu yang menjadi komedi dalam sandiwara itu. Alda mendengarnya dengan seksama, cerita Sakura adalah kisah cerita yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu. Gadis itu begitu mudah mengingat segala hal yang sudah ia lewati, otaknya seakan mampu menampung segala pengalaman itu. Dan karena itu sejak dulu Alda senang mendengar cerita dari mulut Sakura.

Alda dan Sakura bertemu di sebuah asrama putri di sekolah menengah atas di daerah Jerman pada tahun 1953 saat terjadi tragedi pemberontakan di Jerman Timur. Keduanya saling berkenalan dan menjadi teman akrab bahkan saat berada di kamp pengungsian pasca pemberontakan. Usai lulus dari sekolah menengah atas Alda memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan di Jerman Barat. Dan Sakura pergi entah kemana.

Baru saat tahun 1961, Alda tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura saat melihat pembangunan tembok Berlin. Kedua sahabat itu saling menyapa dan kemudian Alda dan Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Awalnya Alda tidak merasa curiga sama sekali pada sosok sahabatnya. Baru saat ia sudah menyadari banyak keriput di wajahnya, perempuan itu tersadar bahwa ada yang berbeda antara dirinya dan Sakura.

Sakura tidak berubah sama sekali! Sosoknya masih tetap sama saat mereka bertemu. Sampai akhirnya Alda memberanikan diri bertanya mengenai siapa Sakura sebenarnya. Gadis itu awalnya nampak terkaget, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut. Persahabatan mereka sudah berlangsung begitu lama dan Sakura percaya padanya. Benar-benar percaya bahwa Alda adalah orang yang bisa ia percayai.

"Apakah kau akan percaya, jika kukatakan aku bukanlah manusia bumi?" tanya Sakura lembut. Alda nampak tidak percaya awalnya. Namun ia berusaha mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Sakura adalah gadis yang jarang sekali berbohong, mungkin memang benar selama ini gadis itu menyembunyikan beberapa hal. Namun Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Karena itulah persahabatan mereka bisa bertahan hingga saat ini.

"Jadi... kau, alien?!" Alda tergagap. Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. Sampai kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kurasa memang seperti itu. Tapi, aku memang tidak berasal dari bumi. Bertahun-tahun lalu, aku tiba di planet ini. Aku, adalah seorang putri dari sebuah kerajaan besar, sebuah planet biru bernama Ares." Ucapnya.

Alda yang awalnya masih takjub berusaha mempercayai cerita Sakura yang terdengar ajaib di telinganya. Bagaimana gadis itu akhirnya sampai dibumi setelah planetnya hancur. Dan kisah-kisahnya yang luar biasa. Sakura tidak pernah menua, ia terus seperti ini dan hidup melewati berbagai peristiwa. Hal itu membuat Alda perlahan mulai terbiasa, malahan ia selalu melewati banyak hal dengan cerita-cerita yang selalu mengalir dari bibir Sakura.

Sakura menceritakan beragam sejarah yang terjadi di abad pertengahan, hingga beberapa peristiwa penting. Semuanya diceritakan dalam sudut pandang gadis itu sebagai saksi hidup yang mengalaminya langsung. Mungkin awalnya Alda masih belum sepenuhnya yakin akan kebenaran cerita Sakura.

Tapi saat tahun 1975, Sakura pamit untuk meninggalkan Jerman. Sakura berkata ia akan kembali ke kampung halamannya, Jepang. Di mana awal mula kedatangannya ke bumi. Alda melepaskannya dengan berat hati. Dan Sakura berjanji akan datang suatu hari nanti untuk berkunjung. Alda berkata bahwa ia tidak akan pindah.

Dan pada 1990, wanita itu terkejut luar biasa saat melihat sosok sahabatnya mengetok pintu dan tersenyum lembut. Tangannya yang mulai keriput nampak gemetar, Sakura memeluknya erat. Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang masih sama dengan senyum terakhir saat Sakura memutuskan untuk pamit pergi.

Dan sejak saat itu Alda percaya, bahwa Sakura tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya.

Bersambung

 **Keterangan**

 _Froh, dich zu sehen, Alda! Wie geht es lhnen jetzt?_ : senang melihatmu, Alda! Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?

 _Lch bin gut, froh besucht Sie hier nach all diesser Zeit_ : Aku baik, senang kau berkunjung kemari setelah sekian lama

 **Author Note :**

 **Perlahan identitas Sakura akan terkuak, bagian spoiler awal mengenai jati diri Sakura ada di chapter satu dan chapter-chaper berikutnya akan mengupas beberapa perjalanan hidupnya. Setting pertemuan Alda dan Sakura aku ambil dari beberapa sejarah besar di Jerman seperti masa pemberontakan di Jerman timur sampai pembuatan tembok Berlin yang memisahkan kedua negara pada masa itu.**

 **Trauma Sakura aku ambil setting pada abad pertengahan di Eropa saat masa kelam perburuan penyihir dimana di masa itu banyak wanita dituduh sebagai penyihir jika terjadi suatu petaka atau musibah. Sehingga banyak wanita yang pada saat itu dibunuh dengan kejam oleh penduduk sekitar. Kemudian Sakura juga diceritakan mengalami kehidupan di masa William Shakespeare. Usia Sakura dibumi dihitung sejak kedatangannya pada abad ke 13 sejak tragedi di chapter 1 : prolog. Hingga tahun sekarang, untuk tahun silakan tebak sendiri. XD**

 **Thanks for review :**

 **Dekorin, UchihaHaruno1609, Natsu no airi, donat bunder, UchiHaruno Sya-Chan, TaeJinJimin, CEKBIOAURORAN.**

 **Perigege, kura cakun :** _ntar aku ulas kok soal masa lalunya Sakura dan soal sosok wanita yang minta dipanggil Ibu sama Sakura itu_

 _Sign_

 _ **Kazama sakura**_


	5. Keraguan

Sakura menceritakan beragam sejarah yang terjadi di abad pertengahan, hingga beberapa peristiwa penting. Semuanya diceritakan dalam sudut pandang gadis itu sebagai saksi hidup yang mengalaminya langsung. Mungkin awalnya Alda masih belum sepenuhnya yakin akan kebenaran cerita Sakura.

Tapi saat tahun 1975, Sakura pamit untuk meninggalkan Jerman. Sakura berkata ia akan kembali ke kampung halamannya, Jepang. Di mana awal mula kedatangannya ke bumi. Alda melepaskannya dengan berat hati. Dan Sakura berjanji akan datang suatu hari nanti untuk berkunjung. Alda berkata bahwa ia tidak akan pindah.

Dan pada 1990, wanita itu terkejut luar biasa saat melihat sosok sahabatnya mengetok pintu dan tersenyum lembut. Tangannya yang mulai keriput nampak gemetar, Sakura memeluknya erat. Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang masih sama dengan senyum terakhir saat Sakura memutuskan untuk pamit pergi.

Dan sejak saat itu Alda percaya, bahwa Sakura tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya.

 **Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **One Thousand of Love**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Part 5 : Keraguan**

.

Sakura menghabiskan liburan beberapa hari di kediaman Alda, menjaga wanita tua itu sebentar dan menemaninya. Alda menikah dua puluh tahun lalu dan bercerai dengan suaminya pada tahun 1995, entah apa yang membuat keduanya memutuskan untuk berpisah. Alda hanya berkata bahwa mereka tidak lagi memiliki kecocokan, putra satu-satunya dari wanita itu baru saja menikah dua tahun kemarin dan sekarang tengah membangun keluarganya di Prancis. Pada natal dan tahun baru biasanya putranya akan berkunjung ke Jerman.

"Apakah kau tak berminat untuk menikah?" tanya Alda tiba-tiba. Sakura nampak terdiam, ia tersenyum kecut. Dan mengeleng pelan.

"Suamiku yang terakhir mati muda, dan kurasa aku tidak ingin membuat ikatan lebih hingga ke jenjang itu." Ujar Sakura.

Alda menghela nafas, dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Ia mendengar dari Sakura bahwa gadis itu pernah beberapa kali mencoba membina rumah tangga, namun tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Sakura menikah dua kali pada abad pertengahan, dengan seorang pria kaya berdarah bangsawan, sayangnya belum genap mereka membina kebahagiaan suaminya meninggal karena penyakit yang saat itu mewabah. Pernikahan keduanya berakhir tragis, ia dipersunting oleh seorang samurai terkemuka pada era Nobunaga, tapi suaminya meninggal di medan perang.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk menutup hatinya bagi setiap laki-laki, menyembunyikan kenyataan masa lalunya. Mungkin banyak kisah cinta yang dilewati gadis itu, Sakura hanya bercerita beberapa. Namun ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan memberikan sebuah bocoran sederhana mengenai siapa saja laki-laki menarik yang pernah tinggal di hatinya. Namun gadis itu berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa begitu mudah jatuh cinta kembali pada laki-laki lain.

Karena, ia masih mencintai mendiang suaminya yang sudah gugur bertahun-tahun lalu di medan pertempuran. Juga karena yang ia lihat hanyalah perpisahan pada akhirnya. Karena Sakura berbeda.

Alda hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia sendiri mengerti bagaimana dilema yang dirasakan gadis itu.

"Sakura, jika suatu hari akhirnya kita akan berpisah, jangan pernah melupakanku ya?" pinta Alda dengan senyuman teduh. Sakura nampak terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba bibirnya nampak bergetar, airmata berkumpul di pelupuknya.

"Aku... akan selamanya mengingatmu. Selamanya..." ujar Sakura dengan senyuman sendu. Gadis itu memeluk sahabatnya lembut.

.

Ino menatap bangku Sakura yang nampak kosong, ia mendengar gadis itu meminta ijin tidak masuk selama satu minggu karena ada urusan keluarga. Ino menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali ke bangkunya, Iruka-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dan memulai jam pelajaran setelah istirahat. Tangan lentik Ino memainkan pensil dan ia mulai menulis catatan.

Ino penasaran pada sosok Sakura, dan ia ingin menjalin persahabatan dengan gadis itu. Sakura adalah anak yang baik yang membuat siapapun betah berada di sisinya.

Absennya gadis berambut merah muda itu nampaknya tidak hanya membuat gadis berambut pirang pucat itu gusar, namun juga sosok pemuda berambut hitam bernama Sasuke. Wali murid memberitahukan bahwa absennya Sakura selama beberapa hari karena adanya urusan keluarga. Dan seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kealphaan gadis itu.

Di hari senin yang cerah sosok merah muda datang ke kelasnya dan disambut oleh teman-temannya.

"Kemana saja seminggu ini?" tanya Tenten penasaran. Walau mimik wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah menggoda Sakura.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil sebagai balasan, ia menepuk bahu temannya itu. "ada acara penting di luar negeri, jadi aku harus terbang ke Jerman untuk itu!" aku Sakura jujur. Teman-temannya nampak memperotes karena Sakura tidak memberikan kabar, kan lumayan jika mereka sempat meminta oleh-oleh. Ckck, dasar modus!

.

Ketika jam sekolah telah berakhir, semua murid mulai keluar sekolah untuk pulang. Sebagian ada yang tinggal karena ada keperluan seperti mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, mengurus kegiatan OSIS atau hanya berleha-leha.

Ino menatap Sakura yang nampak santai, tidak seperti biasanya jika saat pulang sekolah ia akan terburu-buru karena kerja sambilan.

"Nampaknya kau santai sekali?" celetuk Ino.

Sakura terkekeh. "Iya, aku masih ada waktu satu hari libur sampai besok kembali bekerja seperti biasanya." Ucap Sakura. "Hai, mau pulang bareng, Ino?" pintanya. Ino menyetujuinya dan keduanya melangkah beriringan.

"Hai, Sakura, kita sudah lama berteman. Bagaimana kalau aku bermain ke rumahmu?"usul Ino. Sakura nampak terdiam, namun gadis itu tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf Ino, kurasa tidak sekarang. Rumahku masih berantakan, dan ya... aku baru saja datang dari luar negeri jadi aku belum sempat membersihkannya." Tolak Sakura halus. Ino mengangguk-angguk maklum, walau dalam hati ia merasa kecewa akan penolakan Sakura. Namun mengingat keakraban mereka yang masih sebatas teman sekelas, Ino memakluminya.

"Baiklah, tapi kapan-kapan aku boleh main ke rumahmu kan?" tanya Ino. Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Kemudian keduanya berhenti di pertigaan, Ino dan Sakura berpisah karena rumah Ino berbeda arah dengan jalan menuju rumah Sakura. Sakura melangkah memasuki hutan dan tiba di kediamannya. Membuka pintu jati itu dengan sedikit pelan, kemudian menutupnya. Atensi gadis itu nampaknya tidak terganggu dengan suasana rumah yang nampak gelap dengan lorong-lorong yang panjang. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

"Besok masih aku harus kembali kerja sambilan." Ucap Sakura. "Mungkin aku akan memanggil Idate-san, rumah ini butuh dibersihkan!"

Sakura kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. Ia meminta kepala pelayan yang mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun padanya itu untuk mengirimkan beberapa orang untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Idate adalah kepala pelayan yang sudah lama mengabdi pada Sakura. Berawal dari pertemuan beberapa tahun lalu dari seorang pria paruh baya yang miskin dan mencari pekerjaan, Sakura menolongnya dengan memberikan kepercayaan menjadi pelayan di kediamannya yang luas.

Idate adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui siapa Sakura selain Alda, atas rasa terima kasihnya tersebut maka Idate bersumpah untuk mengabdi pada perempuan itu seumur hidupnya. Karena kesetian itulah, Sakura mempercayakan manshionnya kepada Idate. Saat ini Idate memang tidak lagi menetap di manshion milik Sakura, ia telah memiliki kediaman sendiri. Uang hasil bekerja selama bertahun-tahun pada Sakura telah merubah hidupnya, dari uang tersebut ia membuka usaha sendiri yang berkembang pesat. Namun kesuksesan itu tak membuatnya lupa daratan, ia tetap memegang teguh janjinya untuk selalu mengabdi pada Sakura sepanjang hidupnya.

Sakura kemudian melangkah menuju dapur untuk memasak. Suasana yang sepi tidak membuatnya terganggu, hanya suara jangkrik-jangkrik dan nafas alam yang menemaninya. Sakura membuka jendela agar hawa pengap di dalam dapur terisi dengan udara segar dari luar. Ia kemudian membuka kulkas dan menyadari bahwa beberapa bahan makanan sudah layu, namun masih banyak makanan kalengan dan instan yang anya tinggal ia masak untuk dikonsumsi.

Tubuhnya sudah lelah sehingga tanpa pikir panjang ia memutuskan untuk memasak tuna kalengan yang terasa dingin di tangannya. Tak butuh waktu lama tuna saos tomat sudah terhidang dengan bau yang menggiurkan. Sakura melahapnya dengan tenang. Jam nampaknya telah berotasi menunjukkan bahwa langit sudah nampak gelap. Sakura mencuci piring bekas makan malamnya dan melangkah menuju ruang keluarga.

Ruang keluarga tersebut nampak luas dengan sofa-sofa empuk bergaya klasik, pola-pola bunga dengan warna gading menghiasi dinding. Sakura tidak banyak merubah tata letak barang di ruangan itu, ia hanya menambah beberapa barang baru yang terlihat modern seperti sebuah televisi flat besar yang tergantung di dinding. Beberapa rak berisi kaset musik klasik dan beberapa film serta tumpukan playstation dan game nampak kontras dengan tampilan klasik ala abad pertengahan di ruangan itu.

Sakura menyalakan lampu dan ruangan itu nampak terang, ia kemudian menyalakan playstation dan televisi. Mengambil sebuah kaset baru yang ia beli bulan lalu dan memainkannya. Game sangat menarik dimainkan dalam suasana bosan. Sampai kemudian Sakura memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya. Ia berbaring di atas sofa dan menatap jam klasik besar yang berdentang-dentang di sisi jendela.

"Bosan..." dengus Sakura. Ia kemudian beranjak keluar ruang keluarga dan melangkah keluar setelah mengambil jaket di sebuah ruang pakaian.

Jalanan nampak sepi ketika ia melangkah melewati hutan, baru setelah sampai di trotoar ia bisa menemukan banyak orang yang berjalan kaki menuju ketujuan mereka. Sakura melangkah tenang tanpa tentu arah. Ia tidak sengaja menubruk seorang laki-laki, tubuh mungilnya limbung, hampir terjembab namun tangan kekar lelaki itu menahannya.

"Sakura?" suara baritonnya menyapa, Sakura mendongak dan melihat teman sekelasnya tersebut menatapnya heran.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" suara Sakura nampak terbata, terkaget sejenak namun kemudian gadis itu tersenyum membalas sapaannya. "Ah, selamat malam. Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Aku baru pulang dari bermain basket dengan yang lain." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura melihat tas ransel dan pakaian Sasuke yang masih menggunakan celana seragam sekolah sementara kaos berwarna biru dengan gambar bola basket orange.

"Wah, sampai malam begini?" celetuk Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan menarik gadis itu ke pinggir jalan karena sejak tadi keduanya berdiri di tengah jalanan trotoar menghalangi pengguna jalan yang lain. Sakura mengikutinya, keduanya kemudian berhenti di depan _vending machine_ untuk membeli minuman dingin. Malam-malam seperti ini tidak terlalu dingin dan malah cenderung gerah seperti di musim panas. Entah karena apa, mungkin efek pemanasan global atau sebentar lagi akan hujan.

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya Sasuke menyeruput kopi dinginnya. Sakura mengangguk dan meminum jus jeruknya. "Tidak takut jalan-jalan sendirian malam-malam begini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura terkikik. "Aku yakin daerah sekitar sini aman." Ujarnya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Sasuke-kun... bagaimana menurutmu tentang kebadian? Jika kau hidup abadi, apa saja yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba sembari menatap netra kelam Sasuke.

.

.

To be Continue

.

 **Author note :**

 **Sebenarnya aku agak bimbang mengenai alur yang bakal kuambil, mungkin plot akan berputar seputar kehidupan Sakura saat ini dan sedikit flashback di masa lalunya. Maaf jika sebagian reader belum paham mengenai alur hidup Sakura. Sakura datang ke bumi di abad ke-13 dan dia menjalani kehidupan modern di abad 21, jadi kalian bisa tebak sendiri berapa usia Sakura. Nanti bakalan adan penjelasan juga mengenai kenapa Sakura berusia panjang dan fisiknya tidak berubah. OC bernama Alda kubuat sebagai sahabat Sakura yang tinggal di Jerman. Usia Alda sekarang sudah nenek-nenek dan fisiknya juga nenek-nenek, tapi karena Sakura g berubah jadi interaksi mereka tetep seperti orang yang seumuran.**

 **Beberapa waktu ini aku ngalami kendala saat update fic di FFn jadi kurasa publish yang sudah kurencanakan bakalan molor. Kuusahakan aku akan update fic ini sampai tamat.**

Thanks for :

MisaSapi3, perigege, TaeJinJimin, Sakura Shannaroo, kura cakun, anithapurnamasari73, joruri katsushika, , CEKBIOAURORAN, UchiHaruno Sya-Chan, suket alang-alang.

 **Maaf sekiranya aku ga bisa bales satu-persatu, tapi aku benar-benar membaca review kalian baik-baik. Dan aku merasa senang atas respon positif. Selain itu untuk beberapa pertanyaan jika dijawab sekarang maka akan membuka spoiler, dan itu malah membuat segalanya menjadi rumit. Jadi sampai akhir cerita aku enggak akan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang belum kujelaskan sendiri di cerita. Mungkin aku akan memberikan keterangan dan hal-hal dibalik alasan pembuatan fic One Thousand of Love.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	6. Tentang Rasa

"Sasuke-kun... bagaimana menurutmu tentang kebadian? Jika kau hidup abadi, apa saja yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba sembari menatap netra kelam Sasuke.

 **Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **One Thousand of Love**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Part 6 : Tentang Rasa**

.

.

Aku menatap Sasuke sejenak, kulihat ia nampak terdiam cukup lama sampai kemudian dengusan terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Abadi ya? Kurasa banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan, aku bisa mengoleksi game kesukaanku, pergi ke manapun." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman geli. "Kurasa seperti itu. Tapi... itu tidak mungkin bukan, manusia memiliki batas atas hidupnya. Suatu hari mau tidak mau, semua manusia akan mati, karena itu ada istilah yang mengatakan 'dimana ada pertemuan, disitu ada perpisahan'." Imbuhnya.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar jawabannya, sedikit geli juga. Lebih tepatnya aku ingin menertawainya karena pendapatnya tersebut. Namun aku juga setuju, seperti apa yang ia katakan, dimana ada pertemuan, disitu juga ada perpisahan. Karena hidup ini terus berputar, banyak hal yang berubah, zaman pun berubah, begitupula dengan orang-orang.

"Ya, kau benar. Sepertinya hidup abadi tidak terlalu menyenangkan, mungkin... hanya untuk beberapa hal menyenangkan seperti apa yang kau sebutkan lagi. Bisa berkeliling dunia, melihat bagaimana perubahan-perubahan itu terjadi. Tapi, di sisi lain, kita harus rela melepaskan orang-orang terkasih yang dipanggil Tuhan untuk kembali kepada-Nya."

Aku tersenyum, menatap Sasuke sekilas kemudian menutup mataku dan melompat kecil untuk berdiri tegak. Dengan mudah kulempar kaleng milikku menuju tempat sampah yang berada tiga meter dari tempatku berpijak. Dan-

Klang!

"Wow, lemparan yang bagus!" puji Sasuke. Aku menarik sudut bibirku.

Sasuke nampaknya juga tertarik mengikuti hal yang kulakukan sebelumnya, namun bukannya masuk dengan pas di bak sampah, kaleng itu malah memantul setelah menabrak sisi pinggir bak sampah, membuat bunyi klontang yang sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk di dengar di suasana sunyi di malam hari. Sasuke meringis.

"Lemparan yang bagus!" sindirku jahil. Sasuke mendengus dan melangkah mengambil kaleng minumnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dengan cara biasa.

"Hanya lemparan yang tidak beruntung." Dengusnya.

Aku tertawa geli. "Tidak pulang?" tanyaku.

Sasuke menatapku balik. "Kau sendiri?" aku tersenyum.

"Aku akan ke swalayan, rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Lebih baik kau segera pulang karena baumu sudah menguar kemana-mana." Candaku.

"Hai, aku sempat mandi tahu!" Sasuke memperotes. Aku hanya terkekeh kemudian berpamitan padanya. Sasuke nampaknya tidak yakin meninggalkanku sendirian, namun aku meyakinkannya bahwa aku memang akan pergi ke swalayan. Hal itu membuatku terpaksa masuk ke salah satu swalayan yang tidak jauh dari tempatku dan Sasuke tadi. Berlama-lama memastikan bahwa Sasuke sudah beranjak dari sana.

Aku hanya bisa berdecak saat melihat Sasuke masih berada di sana. Sedikit berdecak, kalau seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa keluar? Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar ingin membeli sesuatu di swalayan, kebutuhan di rumah masih lebih dari cukup. Lagipula besok Idate akan datang dan pasti dia juga memenuhi isi kulkas dengan stok makanan.

Penjaga kasir itu nampak melirikku curiga, mungkin karena sejak tadi aku bertingkah mengendap-endap bak stalker. Aku mendengus sebal, aku paling kesal saat ada orang yang menatapku dengan penuh intimidasi seolah aku melakukan kesalahan. Ya kuakui sejak tadi hampir satu jam aku mondar-mandir tanpa jelas mau membeli sesuatu atau tidak.

Dengan sedikit kesal aku meraih sekotak biskuit besar dan melangkah menuju kasir untuk membayar, melihat aku yang sudah membawa barang yang ingin kubeli. Si penjaga kasir yang sebelumnya nampak tidak bersahabat itu berubah menjadi cerah. Mungkin pandangannya berubah setelah yakin bahwa aku bukan stalker atau gadis aneh yang berniat buruk di swalayan itu.

"Hai, apa ada pintu lain selain di depan?" tanyaku pada penjaga kasir. Si penjaga kasir itu mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Kau lihat pemuda di depan itu, aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang tapi dia sepertinya keras kepala dan tetap ingin menungguku, aku mengenalnya, ia temanku. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ingin sendirian sekarang." Ucapku panjang lebar. "Jadi, bisa kau ijinkan aku keluar dari pintu lain agar aku bisa kabur darinya?" pintaku memelas.

Penjaga kasir itu nampak melongo sejenak sampai kemudian tertawa kecil. "Ah bertengkar dengan kekasihmu ya?" godanya. Aku mengembungkan pipi kesal.

"Dia bukan kekasihku!" dengusku kesal. Si pengaja kasir masih tertawa, namun ia mempersilakan aku untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menjadi area para pegawai, kemudian ia mengantarku menuju pintu belakang yang langsung tembus di tikungan belakang tepat di belakang swalayan. Aku menghela nafas lega dan menguncapkan terima kasih pada penjaga kasir itu kemudian melangkah pergi.

Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku butuh privasi saat ini. Aku yakin daerah sekitar sini cukup aman untuk kutelusuri di malam hari. Ya karena aku sudah lama tinggal di sekitar sini.

.

.

Aku melangkah menuju jalanan yang nampak terang. Tempat ini adalah danau besar yang terbentang di tengah-tengah kota Konoha, danau yang sudah lama sebenarnya. Namun danau ini bukanlah danau alami, hanya sebuah danau buatan yang pada dua abad yang lalu dibangun dengan membendung anak sungai Minakami. Di bawah sana, dahulunya adalah sebuah desa dengan penduduk berjumlah 30 orang, yang sering mengalami musibah banjir kala sungai Minakami meluap, sehingga kemudian dibuatla kesepakatan untuk memindahkan desa tersebut ke lokasi yang lebih tinggi sehingga daratan yang berbentuk lembah itu kini dibiarkan tertutup air dari luapan sungai yang dibendung dan diarahkan ke sana.

Tempat ini, juga merupakan tempat terakhir mendiang ibu. Wanita tua yang berabad lalu menemukanku saat pertama kalinya aku sampai di bumi. Tapi memang telah lama aku hijrah dari tanah ini sejak Ibu meninggal. Ibu meninggal karena usia tua, dan beliau adalah wanita miskin yang hidup susah. Karena beliau sebatang kara, beliau mengangkatku menjadi anak. Dan dialah Ibu keduaku setelah Ibu kandungku meninggal dalam kehancuran tanah Ares.

Bumi dan Ares, keduanya memiliki keindahan tersendiri. Walau tidak semua hal yang kutemukan di bumi sama persis dengan segala hal yang biasa kulihat di Ares. Hanya langit biru, bulan, matahari, bintang, awan, langit, dan tumbuhan hijau yang sama. Tapi tentu saja tidak sama persis, Ares adalah negeri dengan warna biru jika dilihat dari atas langit.

Ares adalah sebuah nama planet tempat asalku sebelumnya, nama kerajaan tempat Ayahku mempimpin juga bernama Ares. Terkadang jika aku menerawang, rasanya Ares terasa seperti mimpi, tapi... aku lahir dan tumbuh di tanah itu. Hanya saja nasib sudah berubah, waktulah yang mengerus kenangan dan kenyataanlah yang kuadapi sekarang. Dan kurasa bagaimanapun aku akan tetap melangkah maju sampai kapanpun.

Jika aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, maka... aku masih ingin bersama Ayah, Ibu dan saudaraku sekarang. Jika bisa, aku ingin segera menyusul mereka ke alam sana, ke tempat yang tak pernah kubayangkan. Yang aku sendiri tak tahu seperti apa. Manusia bumi meyakininya sebagai dunia sesudah mati, dunia yang berada di sisi Tuhan.

Aku tak tahu seperti apa, tapi aku yakin, jika tempat yang dimaksud manusia bumi itu adalah tempat yang sama yang nantinya menjadi dunia selanjutnya setelah manusia mati. Seperti semua penduduk Ares sekarang. Aku tidak bisa berharap banyak, mungkin saja ada beberapa penduduk dari Ares yang juga selamat, aku tidak terlalu yakin. Karena Ares sendiri musnah dalam bencana waktu itu.

Sayangnya...

Aku berbeda dengan penduduk bumi, karena aku bukan berasal dari planet ini. Karena itulah bisa kukatakan bahwa, aku... aku abadi!

Tidak benar-benar abadi kurasa... tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu sampai mana batas umurku. Aku tidak berubah dan tetap seperti ini, tapi, zaman di sekitarku berubah, orang-orang juga berubah. Banyak yang akhirnya pergi dan banyak yang akhirnya datang silih berganti.

Kupikir, saat aku melihat Ibu meninggal di usia tuanya, itu adalah hal lumrah yang akan terjadi saat aku sudah menua nanti. Namun aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak juga menua, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk berkelana, melihat bagaimana dunia.

Abad pertengahan, peperangan, perdamaian, aku melihat semuanya dengan mata ini. Aku melihat berbagai penderitaan, melihat satu persatu orang yang kukenal akhirnya lamban laun menua atau meninggal karena suatu penyakit. Beberapa meninggal karena perang, beberapa meninggal saat usianya masih begitu belia. Terkadang aku resah, lelah dengan semua ini. Kenapa, aku harus melihat semuanya seperti ini?

Kesepian... rasa sedih saat harus berpisah dengan seseorang yang berharga. Walau menjerit dan memohon-mohon agar perpisahan itu tidak terjadi. Namun nyatanya pada akhirnya kematianlah yang menjadi jurang pemisah yang tak mampu dihindari. Kalau begitu, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggu.

Jika suatu hari masa itu akan tiba, masa saat aku akhirnya mati. Aku akan menunggu sampai hari itu tiba. Aku akan menunggu...

.

.

Bersambung

 **Mungkin mulai chapter depan aku bakalan cerita dari sudut pandang Sakura. Karena susah mengambil feel dari sudut pandang ketiga. Inti dari cerita One Thousand of Love adalah 'keabadian' dimana manusia pasti pernah ingin hidup abadi, tapi, apakah dengan hidup abadi manusia akan benar-benar bahagia? Apakah bisa bahagia saat melihat satu persatu orang yang kita sayangi pergi meninggalkan kita? Apakah bisa bahagia saat akhirnya hanya mengulang-ulang kehidupan? Apakah bisa bahagia saat tahu hanya kamu seorang yang abadi?**

 **Konsep ini aku kembangkan karena pengen mengekplor perasaan Sakura di salah satu kisahnya. Aku anggap ini salah satu kisah hidup Sakura karena Sakura juga memiliki kisah-kisah yang lain. Oh, ya, aslinya Sakura enggak benar-benar abadi, ada batasan umurnya juga. Tapi saat batas usia yang dipunyai tidak bisa diprediksi bukankah bisa disebut bahwa ia seperti hidup selamanya atau abadi kan?**


	7. Sayap yang Transparan

Kesepian... rasa sedih saat harus berpisah dengan seseorang yang berharga. Walau menjerit dan memohon-mohon agar perpisahan itu tidak terjadi. Namun nyatanya pada akhirnya kematianlah yang menjadi jurang pemisah yang tak mampu dihindari. Kalau begitu, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggu.

Jika suatu hari masa itu akan tiba, masa saat aku akhirnya mati. Aku akan menunggu sampai hari itu tiba. Aku akan menunggu...

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Thousand of Love**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 7 : Sayap yang Transparan**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berlari menuju sekolah yang nampak ramai, anak-anak yang kukenal menyapa kedatanganku dan aku membalasnya dengan lambaian kecil dan senyum lembut. Ketika bel telah berbunyi akhirnya semua sudah masuk ke dalam kelas, guru masuk seperti biasanya dan menjelaskan pelajaran

Aljabar sebenarnya bukan materi yang sulit, ya, aku sudah menguasainya sejak abad lalu. Tapi perlu kuakui bahwa aljabar lebih berkembang di abad 21, Iruka- _sensei_ mengetuk-ketuk meja dan menunggu soal yang beliau berikan untuk segera dikumpulkan sebelum jam tanda istirahat berbunyi.

Kriiinggg!

Nah, apa kubilang, tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya bel berbunyi dan kami segera mengumpulkan buku yang sudah dijawab itu pada Iruka sensei.

"Haruno, bisa kau bawakan buku teman-temanmu ke kantor guru?" Pinta Iruka _sensei_. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membawa tumpukan buku yang kuakui lumayan berat itu.

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke mengambil tumpukan buku ditanganku, sebuah senyum tipis mereka di bibirnya dan hanya kubalas dengan senyum simpul. Dibalik netranya yang gelap aku menemukan sebuah kilatan yang membuatku merasa tak asing, perasaan tertarik. Tatapan yang sama yang pernah orang-orang terdahulu berikan kala menatapku. Aku bisa menebak dengan mudah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan pemuda ini. Mata memang tak pernah berbohong, Sasuke berjalan selangkah di depanku membuat sosoknya yang tegap nampak jelas di pandangan ini.

Langit terlihat cerah di pagi hari begitupula dengan bayang-bayang kecil akan masa lalu yang membuat perasaan ini hangat, rasa yang sama ketika aku juga menempuh pendidikan menengah atas bertahun-tahun lalu. Bahkan saat punggung itu seolah merefleksikan sosok yang sama, dibalik tegapnya jas _gakuran_ yang menampakkan betapa kokohnya laki-laki ini.

Sampai aku tiba-tiba terkesiap kala sekelebat kilas balik _gakuran_ yang compang-camping dengan darah merah merembes dibalik kemeja putihnya, dan yang kuingat adalah cengiran lugu yang menatapku mantap dari bahu lebarnya seolah berkata ia baik-baik saja.

Bayangan itu melebur dan membuat tanganku tiba-tiba bergetar, buku di tanganku meluncur jatuh dan tatapan Sasuke bergulir menatapku heran dari balik bahunya. Alisnya terangkat,

"Sakura?" Suaranya yang berat membuatku terhenyak. Dengan cepat aku segera menunduk dan meraih serakan buku yang terjatuh. Sasuke meletakkan buku di atas lantai tepat di depannya dan dengan gesit ikut memunguti buku-buku yang kuraih. "Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?" Tanya Sasuke lembut. Bibirku masih terkantup, tidak berniat untuk membalas pertanyaannya.

Hanya seberkas senyum lembut yang kupatrikan pada wajahku seolah menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak ada hal yang mengangguku, batinku berkata. Sasuke menyerahkan buku-buku yang sudah ia susun, kemudian mengambil kembali buku-buku yang sebelumnya menjadi tanggungannya

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya kami sampai di ruang guru, setelah meletakkan buku Sasuke melangkah mendahuluiku keluar dari sana. Langkah kami beriringan dengan batas sejengkal dari tiap tapak yang tertinggal. Ketika netraku menatap sepatu coklat yang membungkus kaki ini Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti membuatku menabrak punggung tegapnya.

"Uh", aku menggerang pelan, Sasuke berbalik dan kali ini iris kelamnya menatapku dalam. Keheningan yang tercipta menghentikan waktu, bahkan kala angin berhembus nakal dari celah jendela yang terbuka di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang kelas.

"Sakura?" Suaranya yang khas kembali memanggil, kali ini lebih dalam dan lembut dari sebelumnya menjalarkan perasaan hangat yang seketika menjentikkan rona kemerahan di sepanjang garis pipiku, bahkan hanya suaranya mampu menerbangkan beribu kupu-kupu yang membuat sanubariku terasa geli. Aku mengalihkan tatapan, menghindar dan melihat anak-anak yang bermain kasti di lapangan luas halaman sekolah. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

Ketika tubuh tegapnya bergerak mempersempit jarak yang terbentang, tersentak kecil kala jemarinya yang kekar menyentuh kedua sisi bahu mungilku. Rona hangat di pipi tidak juga beranjak, sampai tiba-tiba tatapanku jatuh pada kerah _gakuran_ miliknya.

Darah...

Senyum lebar dengan tatapan sendu yang berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja

Sepasang lengan yang melindungi

Kemudian api-api dimana-mana. Menjadi latar panas membara dibalik sosok tegap itu.

Deg!

Netraku melebar, susah payah kuraih tubuhnya yang tegap, memeluknya putus asa. Meremas _gakuran_ di punggungnya erat, erat sekali sampai sesak di dada ini masih membara rasanya. Dalam pendengaranku masih jelas terdengar suara gemuruh ledakan, tangisan pilu orang-orang, gedung yang runtuh, panasnya api yang menjalar membakar segalanya. Aku menutup mata erat, erat sekali sampai tubuh ini bergetar. Sampai air mata ini tak pernah cukup untuk menyuarakan kesedihan.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

"Sakura?"

Deg!

Suaranya yang memangilku membuatku kembali pada kenyataan, aku terkesiap, terpaku pada posisi yang sama. Sasuke dalam pelukan eratku melemparkan tatapan bingung. Dengan gugup aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap Sasuke gugup. Ia mengangkat alisnya dan menungguku memberikan jawaban

 _"Ano.._." gagapku. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak dan sebuah seringai geli terbentang di bibirnya. Sampai tiba-tiba tangannya memenjara tubuhku dalam pelukan erat yang sarat akan makna, aku tersentak, terkejut dengan kelakuannya. Sampai kurasakan detak tenang jantungnya yang seirama menyapa pendengaran ini. Membuatku perlahan tenang, jemariku yang mungil masih bertahan di punggungmya. Dan ia tersenyum sekilas, dangunya bersandar di pucuk kepalaku.

"Sebentar saja..." bisik Sasuke lirih. Aku tidak menjawab, namun akhirnya netraku menutup, menikmati momen yang sudah lama tidak pernah kurasakan lagi setelah sekian lama.

.

.

Sasuke mengenggam tanganku menuju kelas, aku mendengar suara gaduh, dengan cepat segera kuraih tanganku dari gengamannya Sasuke terkejut sesaat dan menatapku heran, namun sebuah senyum simpul kemudian berkembang di bibirnya seolah ia memahami keadaanku.

Dengan gerakan gesit Sasuke meraih bahuku dan mendorongku terlebih dahulu ke dalam kelas, aku kulirik ia sekilas sampai kemudian aku melangkah masuk menuju bangkuku. Sasuke menyusul kemudian.

"Sakura, kenapa lama sekali, kau darimana saja?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Aku hanya melemparkan senyuman kikuk.

"Mengantar buku ke ruang guru," jawabku. Ino mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Hari yang panjang ya, kudengar di distrik F nanti akan ada festival, kuil di sana lumayan luas." Ucap Ino. Aku merasa tertarik, hal yang paling kusukai adalah festival dan walau sudah berulang kali datang ke festival namun nampaknya aku tidak pernah bosan.

"Kurasa aku ada waktu untuk datang," jawabku. Ino tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah, festival akan dibuka dua hari lagi dan aku akan menunggumu di perempatan dekat kedai Sushi Aburame." Ucap Ino.

Pada dua hari kemudian aku menunggu Ino ditempat janjian kami, memakai kimono merah muda lembut yang menjadi kesukaanku. Dari jauh aku melihat Ino melambaikan tangannya, ia tidak sendiri karena aku melihat empat orang lain bersama Ino. Seorang lelaki pucat bernama Sai dari kelas sebelah, Sasuke, Toneri, dan Hinata. Aku tidak terkejut, dan kurasa di festival kali ini hanya aku yang memakai kimono.

"Kimono yang cantik!" Puji Ino sembari melihat-lihat penampilanku. Hinata juga sepertinya nampak tertarik dan berulang kali menyentuh ujung kimonoku. Mengelusnya, dan menatapku kagum.

"Ini kimono sutra, kualitas terbaik." Ucap Hinata. Aku hanya tertawa kecil, Hinata adalah keturunan Hyuuga generasi ke-17. Dahulu keluarganya adalah Tuan tanah di daerah ini. Tapi, kurasa sekarang keluarga Hyuuga hanyalah keluarga dengan garis bangsawan, hanya gelar kehormatan di masa lalu. Tapi aku yakin mungkin banyak barang-barang kuno di sana, karena kudengar Hyuuga masih mempertahankan bentuk asli manshion utama mereka.

Rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir aku mengunjungi manshion Hyuuga, kurasa saat Hideki masih hidup saat itu. Dan kenyataan membuatku tertawa miris, Hideki sudah lama meninggal tentu saja. Ia adalah seorang ketua klan yang bijaksana, sayangnya ia meninggal dalam perang. Pertempuran antar klan memang bukan hal yang aneh di masa samurai.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi festival di mulai." Ucapku.

Ino mengumamkan persetujuan dan kami semua berangkat menuju distrik F. Ino mengoceh di sepanjang jalan, membuat suasana lebih ramai dari biasanya dan kulihat seberkas senyum nampak di wajah ketiga remaja lelaki yang bersama kami. Juga Hinata yang tersenyum tipis.

Tapi aku mengacuhkan candaan itu dan memilih menikmati jalanan yang mulai ramai dan stan-stan berjejeran di mana-mana. Sampai kemudian Hinata mengandeng Toneri untuk mampir ke salah satu stan makanan, setelah berpamitan pada kami. Aku tertawa kecil ketika mendengar bisikan Ino bahwa keduanya ternyata memadu kasih.

Dua merpati di sana yang membuat siapapun iri dibuatnya, aku melirik Sai dan Sasuke yang masih tersisa dan berharap salah satu dari mereka akan mengandeng Ino entah kemana agar pemandangan merpati cinta itu lengkap. Tapi yang kulihat adalah sebaliknya, Sai membawa Sasuke ke tempat permainan menembak. Sepertinya mereka tengah bersaing.

"Dasar laki-laki," Ino tertawa nyaring, tiba-tiba meraut tanganku dan membawaku ke salah satu stan takoyaki. Memesan dua porsi dan membayarnya, Ino menyerahkan seporsi takoyaki padaku.

"Mungkin aku akan membeli ocha, dan permen apel!" Ucap Ino.

"Kau membeli terlalu banyak dari yang kau sebutkan." Celetukku. Ino menarik bibirnya, membantuk seringai.

"Jarang bisa makan makanan tradisional, mereka hanya ada saat festival." Desahnya, maniknya jatuh pada permainan menjaring ikan emas.

"Hm, kurasa." Aku setuju dengan Ino, makanan tradisional hanya ada di festival, di masa sekarang sulit sekali di temukan.

Kami makan dalam keheningan sampai tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke datang dan tersenyum tipis menghampiri kami berdua. Sasuke mengoyang-goyangkan sebuah boneka teddy bear besar dan memberikannya padaku begitu saja. Ino terkikik sembari melihat Sai yang datang dengan muka kusutnya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah mug tanah liat dan memberikannya pada Ino.

"Untukmu saja, dirumahku banyak sekali gelas." Ucapnya. Ino tertawa kecil namun rona merah nampak dipipinya. Yah walau hanya barang biasa tapi jika seorang lelaki yang kau sukai memberikannya padamu maka lain lagi ceritanya, bukan begitu?

Ino menarikku menjauh dari mereka dan membawaku ke salah satu stan, aku hanya mengikutinya dan tatapan Ino jatuh pada rambut merah mudaku yang kugelung rapi.

"Aku selalu penasaran, rambutmu indah sekali seperti natural dengan dirimu. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran apa warna rambutmu, apakah hitam, coklat, atau pirang sepertiku?" Ujar Ino. Aku tersenyum, ia takkan percaya jika kukatakan rambut ini asli. Satu-satunya identitasku bahwa aku berasal dari Ares, dan memperjelas bahwa aku bukan manusia bumi.

Tapi aku tidak perlu menjawab, dan hanya tersenyum sembari melangkah menuju tanah lapang tempat orang-orang mulai berkumpul melihat kembang api yang menyebar di langit malam.

.

Di saat jam tengah bergerak menuju puncak, suasana festival yang sebelumnya ramai berangsur-angsur sepi dan banyak dari orang-orang pergi untuk kembali ke rumah, beberapa tetap tinggal untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ino dan Hinata sudah pergi terlebih dahulu untuk pulang sementara aku masih tinggal di tempat ini. Sasuke berada di sisiku, aku tak tahu kenapa ia tidak segera pulang.

Tapi senyum yang mengatakan ia menuggu membuatku mengerti, dan saat ia mengajakku untuk pulang meninggalkan tempat itu. Satu hal yang kungat adalah punggung lebar yang sama, senyum yang sama dan tak ada yang berubah.

Hanya waktu yang membuatnya terasa berbeda.

.

 _Hari masih ramai pada sore hari selepas sekolah dan langkah ini menapak dari gerbang, berjalan menuju rumah, namun langkah ini terhenti kala netra ini menemuakan sosok laki-laki dengan senyumnya yang cerah. Rambut hitam ikal yang selalu acak-acakan dikepalanya._

 _"Ayo pulang bersama?!" Tawarnya, hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban dan keduanya berjalan beriringan. Menyongsong langit sore yang cerah._

 _"Selepas lulus nanti, kau akan pegi ke mana, ne, Shisui?" Satu pertanyaan yang memecah keheningan._

 _lelaki berambut ikal itu nampak terdiam sembari berfikir sejenak, "Ayah ingin aku mengabdi pada negara. Ya kurasa aku akan turut ke medan perang, Jepang membutuhkanku, sampai akhirnya negeri ini mencapai kemakmuran, aku akan terus mengabdi," ucapannya melayang dengan ringan, menyentuh hati yang berdenyut dalam beku._

 _Tapi akhirnya bibir tak juga berhenti tuk memberikan senyum, tuk memberikan sedikit harapan yang mengantarkan sebuah kepercayaan._

 _"Aku percaya. Kau akan berhasil dalam cita-citamu!" Seberkas ucapan penuh harapan dibalik rasa getir terlontar, bahkan pada diri ini yang kembali menjeritkan duka akan hasil akhir dari sebuah peperangan._

 _Tapi bahkan bibir ini terasa kelu, untuk menguncapkan sebuah kenyataan, agar lelaki ini mengurungkan kembali niat dalam masa depannya. Hanya karena sebuah senyum keyakinan yang membuatnya tak mampu untuk menolak-_

 _-karena kehidupan terus berjalan. Dan bukanlah haknya untuk merubah suatu takdir yang telah tergariskan._

 _"Suatu hari saat negeri ini telah makmur, jika bisa... aku... aku ingin merajut mimpi bersamamu, sampai akhir waktu." Shisui mengigit bibirnya gugup dengan rona merah yan menjalar di pipi pucatnya dengan sepasang lengan yang bergesek lembut menjadi sebuah pelukan penuh makna._

 _Membuat hati ini terperajat dalam rasa kejut yang nampak. Tapi akhirnya semua berjalan dengan mulus. Aku melihat Shisui tersenyum, senyum indah yang merekah dalam harapan._

 _Sampai tiba-tiba semuanya berubah dalam sekejab, dari balik tamaraman sore di ufuk barat. Bayang-bayang burung besi meluncur bebas tanpa beban, kemudian serentetan bunyi memekik membelah cakrawala, bahkan sepersekian detik belum sampai suara mencapai ujung tengorokan._

 _Bunyi memekik membelah tanah, menciptakan bunga-bunga api yang memetik nyalang hingga angkasa. Suara jerit tangis membelah keheningan, semuanya menjadi lautan api hanya dalam sekejap mata. Rasa keterkejutan bahkan belum usai kala hawa menyengat menyambar kulit bagai sumbu api yang membelai-belai permukaan kayu hitam arang._

 _Panas, panas, dan panas, tanpa henti terus menyebar dan kemudian semuanya menjadi hening, waktu seolah berhenti sejenak dalam jeda. Mata ini melebar, Shisui memeluk erat tubuh ini dalam getaran ketidak percayaan. Tatapannya menyirakan penderitaan, putus aja tanpa ujung._

 _Sampai kemudian pekikan keras lain meluncur dari langit bersamaan dengan cahaya merah yang meluncur jatuh ke bumi, berasal dari sebuah burung besi yang membumbung di angkasa._

 _Dan ledakan tak berhenti berteriak-teriak sesudahnya, menjadi rentetan jerit kengerian dan duka nestapa._

 _Dan yang terakhir kulihat adalah punggung tegapnya yang tertutup gakuran hitam, seolah ada sepasang sayap tak terlihat terbentang lebar memberikan perlindungan dari punggung tegapnya, tapi semua hanyalah hal semu saat kemudian percikan merah anyir nampak membelah udara. Sampai kemudian tubuh itu ambruk, terbelah dalam duka. Dan tubuhku seolah tersiram air sedingin salju, membeku dalam tatapan yang melebar dalam keheningan dalam jeda sesaat. Saat senyum terakhir dari bibirnya hanyalah satu hal yang bisa kuingat. Dalam kegelisahan meraut tubuh tanpa nyawanya. Aku melihat sekitar, dan yang kutemukan hanyalah duka dan duka, darah, api, dan bunga-bunga kemerahan yang memetik tinggi hingga ujung langit. Bahkan dalam kesunyian panjang suara jeritan pun takkan sampai hingga ujung angkasa._

 _._

Terdiam, langkahku terhenti sejenak. Dan Sasuke yang menyadari kebungkamanku menoleh, menatapku bingung dan menunggu. Sampai kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan melangkah mundur kembali hingga langkah kami seimbang, meraut tanganku dalam gengaman hangatnya. Dan aku merasakan sebuah dentuman dan darah menjalar dengan mudah pada sisi pipiku.

Ingatan itu masih membekas, masih sama-

-tapi ada banyak hal yang membuatnya berbeda dalam beberapa hal.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya**

 **ssyyaavviinnaa, LoveKawaii-chan, BlackHead394, Uchiha Azima, CEKBIOAURORAN, Yuuichiro sapphire, Sasusaku's fans, joruri katsushika, , zarachan.**

 **.**

 **A/N : dan kuucapkan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, maaf atas kesalahan selama ini baik yang disengaja atau tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **Sign**

 **.**

 **Kazama Sakura**


	8. Ingatan yang Membekas

Terdiam, langkahku terhenti sejenak. Dan Sasuke yang menyadari kebungkamanku menoleh, menatapku bingung dan menunggu. Sampai kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan melangkah mundur kembali hingga langkah kami seimbang, meraut tanganku dalam gengaman hangatnya. Dan aku merasakan sebuah dentuman dan darah menjalar dengan mudah pada sisi pipiku.

Ingatan itu masih membekas, masih sama-

-tapi ada banyak hal yang membuatnya berbeda dalam beberapa hal.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Thousand of Love**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Chapter 7 : Ingatan yang Membekas**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada musim panas dipertengahan April, banyak dari teman-teman sekelas yang membicarakan mengenai rencana liburan di musim panas. Tapi sekolah mempunyai agenda rutin yang menyenangkan, dan liburan kali ini kami akan mengunjungi Kyoto. Tempat di Jepang di mana kenangan masa lalu masih menjadi budaya yang dipertahankan.

Dan akhirnya saat hari yang ditentukan telah tiba! Pagi menyapa saat aku mengusap wajahku kasar, netra klorofilku beralih pada pemandangan dedaunan kering di luar jendela. Desau kecil membekas dan aku langsung tersadar dan segera bangkit dari atas ranjang. Melangkah tenang menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajah ini sekilas dengan air dingin yang mengalir melalui kran. Dan setelah menuntaskan kegiatan mandi segera kuraih seragam sekolah seperti biasa.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil ketika sapaan pertama terdengar kala kakiku melangkah tepat pada tapak pertama di gerbang sekolah, menyapa sekilas sebagai balasan dengan senyum merekah yang menghiasi. Sampai kemudian klorofilku bertemu dengan sepasang onyx yang masih sama. Dan aku melambaikan tanganku kecil, memanggil namanya.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sapaku.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum tipis, seraya melambaikan tangannya kecil membalas sapaanku. Aku melangkah mendekat dengan binar kebahagiaan, berharap keceriaan yang kurasakan akan menular pada sosoknya yang seolah nampak suram. Tapi ia tak pernah suram dalam arti yang sebenarnya, karena kesuraman yang sesungguhnya itu-

-adalah aku!

Seperti yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya, liburan di kyoto akan memakan perjalanan selama 5 jam dari Konohagakure menggunakan bus. Perjalanan ini akan terasa panjang dan aku menikmatinya. Ino banyak berceloteh saat bus mulai berjalan, suasana bus juga terasa sangat ramai. Kami menyanyi dan beberapa menceritakan lelucon-lelucon yang lucu, hingga perjalanan ini terasa cepat berlalu dan tanpa sadar kami telah tiba di Kyoto.

Bus terparkir dan para guru menertibkan beberapa siswa dari tiap kelas yang turut dalam wisata kali ini. Setelah sampai di penginapan, setiap kamar telah ditentukan dan kami bisa beritirahat dengan tenang hingga hari esok untuk melakukan kunjungan wisata di beberapa lokasi yang telah ditentukan.

.

Beberapa spot traveler telah dikunjungi dan saat yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba, yaitu saat bebas dimana para murid dapat pergi sesuka hati berkeliling di sekitar distrik yang tidak jauh dari penginapan. Distrik terdekat adalah Gion, distrik para geisha. Aku pun tersadar ketika kenangan familiar tiba-tiba merambat di sepanjang pori-pori kulitku.

Aroma ini adalah aroma yang sama seperti saat itu, walau telah tercampur dengan garis waktu dan tentu saja banyak perbedaan yang memberikan perubahan. Tapi atmosfir ini tetap sama, sensasi ini tetap sama. Saat aku melangkah dalam jalanan distrik penuh lentera kemerahan di tengah sore di musim panas di sekitar rumah minum teh di distrik ini.

 _._

 _Mendesah lelah, debu masih menempel menampakkan betapa kumuhnya tubuh ini ketika orang-orang dengan haori dan pelindung besi itu memaksa agar aku ikut meringsek ke dalam barak. Rambut merah mudaku nampak kusam dan orang-orang itu tertawa dengan bahasa yang dapat kupahami walau sudah lama sekali sejak aku meninggalkan negeri ini._

 _Aku berniat kembali ke tanah di mana Ibu angkatku berada walau beliau telah lama wafat, setelah sekian tahun mengelana di tanah perantauan tempat bangsa kulit putih tinggal. Setelah berhasil menyusup ke kapal yang menuju langsung ke tanah matahari terbit. Siapa yang mengira perjalanan tidak berjalan mulus sebagaimana mestinya dan kapal yang kutumpangi tertangkap armada Tokugawa di perbatasan laut._

 _Beberapa kru dibunuh di tempat dan beberapa dijadikan sandra, mungkin mereka akan menjadi budak jika masih beruntung untuk dibiarkan hidup, atau jika mereka tidak beruntung maka mereka akan menyusul kawan-kawan mereka yang sudah mati terlebih dahulu._

 _Awalnya aku bersembunyi di dalam gudang, berharap pasukan Tokugawa tidak menangkapku, ini sudah sepuluh tahun sejak pergantian pemimpin dari shogun sebelumnya, masih dibawah kepemimpinan klan Tokugawa. Saat ini Jepang tidak lagi berada dibawah naungan Ieyasu setelah beliau wafat._

 _Tali melilit leherku erat bersamaan dengan simpul mati yang membuat tangan serasa mati rasa, setelah megelandangku ke barak. Seorang pria dengan pakaian samurai nampak menatapku nyalang._

 _"Tidak kusangka ada seorang perempuan yang ikut serta dalam kapal para orang asing itu, apa dia satu-satunya jugun ianfu yang ada di sana?" Tanya pria itu pada bawahannya._

 _"Wanita ini ditemukan di gudang, Sasaki-sama! Dan dari introgasi pada orang asing itu mereka tak mengenali perempuan ini, ia mungkin salah satu simpanan dari salah satu kru yang telah dibunuh. Atau mungkin ia penyusup!" Jawab bawahan pria bernama Sasaki itu._

 _Aku,mendecih, kesal karena mereka mengira bahwa aku adalah wanita penghibur, aku adalah wanita baik-baik bahkan sejak aku datang dari Ares. Tapi di masa sekarang ini tentu saja tempat ini sangat jauh tertinggal dengan Ares, baru d sinilah aku menemukan kenyataan bahwa wanita begitu rendah martabatnya dbandingkan dengan para pria!_

 _"Perempuan yang cantik, mungkin jika ia dijual di distrik pelacuran di sekitar pinggiran Yoshiwara harganya akan sangat mahal. Sayangnya orang asing dipandang sebelah mata di negeri ini." Tawa merendahkan keluar dari bibirnya. Aku mendesis, masih diam saat anak buah Sasaki menyeretku paksa dan melemparkanku ke dalam ruangan pengap. Sebuab penjara dan aku hanya dapat mendesah lelah._

 _Tempat seperti ini sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku, nantinya akan ada satu titik dimana aku akan keluar dari tempat ini. Cukup meyakinkan diri bahwa aku tidak akan berakhir tragis dengan dihukum mati, setidaknya aku harus menunggu sampai ikatan di tanganku ini lepas dan aku bisa segera melarikan diri._

 _._

 _"Makanlah!" Seorang pria meletakkan semangkuk makanan kehadapanku, aku masih terdiam melihatnya. Netra pria itu menyorot malas nampaknya ia mengira aku takkan mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Dalam hati tentu aku ingin tertawa, tenang saja bung, aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan dengan baik._

 _Tapi mungkin lebih baik aku bungkam daripada membuat kehebohan, mereka tentu heran bagaimana orang asing sepertiku mampu menguasai bahasa Jepang, dimana pada masa sekarang negeri ini menutup diri dari pengaruh dunia barat. Tapi bahasa negeri ini adalah bahasa ibu kedua bagiku selain bahasa asli negeri Ares yang kukuasai._

 _"Thank you." Bisikku pelan._

 _Pria itu hanya mengangkat alisnya tak paham namun melihat senyum dibibirku aku tahu ia mengerti bahwa aku berterima kasih. Tubuhku terasa lemas setelah seharian penuh kemarin berusaha bersembunyi di gudang kapal, bahkan makan malam pun aku tak dapat saat pasukan Tokugawa menangkapku. Setelah tali di tanganku melonggar aku segera melahap makanan itu._

 _Satu suap dua suap terasa tidak cukup bahkan sampai nasi di dalam mangkuk itu tandas, makanan yang disediakan tidak seenak cookies yang dibuat madam Katarina, atau pun pie andalan Liliane. Tapi aku bersyukur masih dapat mengisi perut, keputusanku meninggalkan tanah Eropa sudah bulat saat Tuan Edward wafat pada usia ke tujuh puluh sembilan di hari pernikahannya bersama madam. Menjadi maid di kediaman seorang bagsawan Eropa tidak terlalu buruk jika saja sepeninggal suami madam tidak terjadi perebutan hak waris diantara kelima bersaudara itu._

 _Aku memang tidak mengabdi lama, tapi ketika madam akhirnya bunuh diri karena duka nestapa saat keempat anaknya memilih harta daripada ibu mereka sendiri, kasihan sekali si kecil Liliane yang baru menginjak usia 15 tahun ini. Kuharap Bibinya di London sana merawatnya dengan baik. Setelah itu aku pergi dari kediaman bangsawan yang baik hati itu dan Eropa pun bergejolak, membuatku ingin kembali ke Jepang pada abad keempat setelah kedatanganku dari Ares._

 _Aku pun merenung, tanah ini lebih terasa familiar bagiku daripada Eropa ataupun negeri di Asia Tenggara sana. Namun gejolak perang pada negeri ini di masa sengoku sepeninggal generasi Oda Nobunaga dan Tokugawa Ieyasu masih membekas. Kini negeri ini menutup diri dari segala pengaruh dunia luar, mungkin karena itulah kembali ke sini setelah tinggal hampir dua abad lamanya di negeri seberang terasa amat susah._

 _Di sana aku mudah menyembunyikan diri dengan mengecat rambutku menjadi kemerahan menggunakan tanaman herbal, aku tak memiliki masalah dengan warna mataku karena banyak orang-orang di sana memiliki netra kehijauan sepertiku. Tapi di negeri ini semua orang berambut legam, dan seandainya aku mengecat rambutku mereka akan langsung menyadari keberadaanku yang amat berbeda dari warna mata._

 _Dan sialnya warna kemerahan di rambutku telah lama memudar dan rambutku kembali dalam warna awal identitasku sebagai putri negeri Ares._

 _Aku haya berharap tidak ada hal yang buruk setelah ini..._

 _._

Jalanan di tengah rumah-rumah teh nampak lenggang, angin tertiup pelan menerbangkan jalinan surai merah mudaku. Dan akupun tersadar ketika sebuah tepukan mebuatku terhenyak, Ino menatapku bingung dan aku tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau melamun?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya mengagumi betapa indahnya tempat ini." Tukasku, dan tentu saja beberapa ingatan masa lalu.

Ino tertawa. "Hah, aku ingin mampir ke dalam rumah minum teh di sana, tapi sepertinya pelajar seperti kita tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa tempat itu." Celetuknya. "Kau tahu, aku ingin berfoto dengam geisha sebagai kenang-kenagan, tapi kabarmya orang yang berdandan ala geisha dan berkeliling di sekitar sini hanya turis." Kelakar Ino.

"Tentu saja, mereka datang dan pergi untuk melayani tamu bukan turis yang berlibur." Celetukku. "Hai, kau bilang ada tempat yang bisa kita datangi untuk berdandan seperti geisha, di mana tempat itu?" Tanyaku.

"Hm, tapi biaya sewanya lumayan mahal apa kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya Ino.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah, kita datang jauh-jauh untuk berlibur bukan. Belum tentu di masa depan kita sempat jalan-jalan seperti ini." Celetukku.

Ino yang awalnya ragu langsung menyetujui permintaanku dan kami melangkah menuju salah satu rumah tradisional yang melayani peminjaman atribut kimono ala geisha khusus wisatawan. Ino nampak bersemangat kala kami memilih-milih harga yang cocok, paket paling murah hanya menyediakan perlengkapan kimono dan beberapa hiasan bunga serta riasam dasar seperti bedak putih dan pemerah bibir tanpa adanya rambut palsu yang digunakan untuk sanggulan rambut. Bahan yang digunakan sebagai kimono memang tidak sebagus kimono asli yang digunakan geisha, bahan ini terlihat lembut dan tipis tapi sedikit kasar menurutku.

Setelah memilih paket harga yang cocok kami segera melangkah ke ruang ganti, Ino nampak kerepotan memasang obi dan dengan cepat aku segera mengambil alih.

"Aku tidak kaget kau begitu cekatan dalam memakai kimono." Celetuk Ino ketika aku selesai membantunya, sementara aku memakai kimonoku sendiri dengan cepat dan menyimpulnya dengan simpul kupu-kupu.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, pada perayaan festival kemarin hanya kau saja yang memakai kimono." Tukas Ino. "Apakah keluargamu sangat tradisional sekali ya?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan kenyataan bahwa aku tinggal seorang diri di manshionku yang besar di Konoha. Kami memilih menyanggul rambut secara biasa karena dalam paket yang kami pesan tidak ada rambut palsu yang digunakan sebagai penyangga jepit-jepit dan tusuk konde yang ada. Aku terdiam menatap cermin. Melihat pantulan wajah polosku yang kembali mengingatkanku pada kenangan di hari itu.

 _._

 _Aku menatap sosok wanita paruh baya yang nampak cantik itu dengan raut bingung, segalanya berubah begitu cepat dihari ketiga sejak Sasaki menangkapku dari kapal penyusup orang-orang Eropa, pria itu mengiringku ke sebuah rumah perbudakan untuk ditawar di salah satu pemilik rumah teh atau Hanamachi._

 _"Orang asing?" Tanya seorang pria sembari menatap Sasaki yang melirikku angkuh._

 _Sasaki nampak mengangguk, "ia salah satu penyusup dari kapal orang asing yang kami tangkap di perbatasan laut." Ucapnya._

 _"Ia memiliki paras yang cantik, kenapa kau tak menyimpannya untukmu sendiri?" Kelakar pria itu. Kumano tertawa remeh,_

 _"Selirku sudah banyak, lagipula gadis asing ini masih terlalu muda untukku. Aku pria bermatrabat takkan mencicipi gadis kecil yang bahkan belum cukup usia untuk menghangatkan ranjang." Kelakarnya._

 _Aku mendesis kesal, siapa juga yang berminat pada pria tua paruh baya sepertimu?! Lebih baik aku mengelandang dijalan daripada berada di rumah pria memuakkan seperti Sasaki! Dan apa katanya tadi?! Ia mengira aku gadis kecil padahal usiaku sudah beabad-abad lebih tua darinya!_

 _"Hm, ia akan dibayar mahal jika ada Okami yang menemukannya." Ucap pria itu._

 _"Ya, dia akan menjadi courtesan di Yoshiwara. Dan tentu saja harganya pasti sepadan jika aku berhasil bernegosiasi dengan Okami yang mau menampungnya." Timpal Sasaki._

 _Aku terbelalak, pria ini gila! Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menjualku ke tempat pelacuran, lebih baik aku menjadi budak rendahan yang bekerja di gudang daripada menjadi wanita penghibur!_

 _"Aku bersedia menjadi budak rendahan, tapi saya mohon jangan jual saya pada Okami!" Pekikku tanpa sadar. Sasaki dan pria itu terbelalak, terkejut ketika dengan lancar aku berbicara dengan bahasa negeri ini._

 _"Kau! Bagaimana kau bisa-?!" Pekik Sasaki terkejut._

 _"Tuan, saya mohon jangan jual saya pada Okami, saya bersedia menjadi budak rendahan di kediaman anda." Ucapku memohon, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berharap Sasaki berubah pikiran dan bersedia menjadikanku budak di rumahnya, agar aku bisa kabur dengan mudah._

 _Tinggal di kediaman seorang pejabat rendah sepertinya sebagai budak rendahan lebih mudah untuk pergi sesuka hati daripada tinggal di Okiya atau Hanamachi dimana keberadaanku sebagai courtesan ataupun budak rendahan akan terikat dengan peraturan. Aku bisa mati jika nekat kabur._

 _Namun aku hanya mampu merinding saat Sasaki menyeringai._

 _._

 _Menarik obi hingga sebatas pinggang, aku menahan nafas saat ikatan kencang membuat nafasku sesak. Ichika tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku riang, wajahnya yang terpoles bedak putih yang amat cantik nampak berbinar._

 _"Ini adalah hari pertamamu, Sakura-chan!" Ucap gadis itu. Ichika adalah salah satu maiko, Okiya milik Okami atau Okaa-san yang membeliku dari Sasaki adalah seorang senior geisha yang terkenal di Gion. Hanamaki adalah nama rumah teh atau Okiya milik Okaa-san._

 _Hari ini adalah minggu pertama sejak kedatanganku di sini, aku tak mengerti apa alasan Okaa-san menerimaku sebagai bagian dari maikonya, usiaku terlalu tua untuk menjadi maiko, dan wajahku benar-benar jauh dari kesan yamato nadeshiko. Rambutku berwarna terang dengan netra yang terang pula._

 _Tapi Ichika berkata bahwa aku mirip boneka porselen, dan memuji betapa sempurnanya wajahku dan berkata bahwa ia iri atas rambut terang milikku. Akupun hanya tersenyum dan berkelakar bahwa semua orang Eropa memiliki rambut terang sama sepertiku. Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong mengenai rambut terang itu tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah kutemui memiliki rambut merah muda sepertiku dibumi ini._

 _Kemudian Ichika mengajariku cara memoles riasan, dan jemariku dengan gesit mengikuti tiap lengkuk gerakan yang sama dengan Ichika saat ia memoles wajahnya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan melihat ke cermin, pipiku tertutup bedak putih seperti salju, dengan sedikit serbuk merah di sekitar kelopak menonjolkan binar klorofilku diantara bulu lentik kelopak mataku yang kemerahan._

 _Dan poles terakhir pemerah bibir menjadi penyempurna riasan di wajahku. Ichika tersenyum._

 _._

"Kirei!" Pekik Ino saat selepas aku memoles lipstik merah di bibir, aku menatap Ino heran. Bedak di wajahnya nampak belepotan dan bahkan aku melihat belang di dahinya.

"Ino, bedakmu berantakan!" Tegurku. Ino masih terpana saat aku menepuk pipinya keras.

"Aduh!" Gadis itu mendengus seraya mengelus pipinya. "Kau kasar sekali sih!" Rutuknya. "Ah aku tidak percaya ini, kau benar-benar terlihat cantik!" Pujinya heboh. Ia mengambil ponsel dan sibuk menjepret wajahku, aku mendengus kecil. Kesal karena melihat Ino yang tidak segera menyelesaikan riasannya.

Setelah menegurnya dengan sedikit jitakan di kepala, akhirnya aku membantu Ino dengan cekatan. Tanganku sudah terbiasa merias wajah ala geisha seperti ini jadi kurasa tidak sulit menyesuaikannya dengan garis wajah Ino. Sampai kemudian beberapa pembenahan di sana-sini Ino sudah terlihat cantik dengan kimono ala geisha miliknya,

Ino masih berdecak kagum, sesekali memuji keahlianku dan berselfie tanpa henti. Setelah aku menariknya keluar untuk berjalan sebentar. Gadis itu berjalan susah payah dengan kimono yang melilit pergerakannya. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya, saat netraku bertemu dengan jalanan di sepanjang distrik gion yang penuh dengan lentera kemerahan. Orang-orang dengan yukata khas musim panas menciptakan atmosfir nostalgia.

Klorofilku melebar kala kutangkap sekelebat sosok tegap yang melangkah di hadapanku, haori kebiruan dengan hakama gelap yang masih sama. Dan sepasang katana kembar yang tersampir di pinggang, surai mencuat yang nampak acak-acakan dengan senyum tipis yang begitu familiar.

Tatapan teduhnya yang membuat jantungku berdebar dan darah seolah mengalir memenuhi kepala, menjalar di sekitar pipi.

 _"Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan?"_

Netraku melebar ketika sekelebat bayang percikan darah dan senyum lembut di bibir itu nampak di pandangan. Dan bersamaan dengan dengung percikan katana yang mendesing memenuhi pendengaran. Kakiku menapak kaku, dan dengan cepat aku meraut haori di dadanya dengan susah payah.

 _"Jangan pergi, Izuna-sama!"_

.

"Sakura?"

Deg!

Aku terkesiap, menatap sosok dihadapanku kaku. Netra kelam itu melebar, menatapku heran. Dan aku tersadar kala menangkap raut kebingungan yang jelas di wajah pemuda di hadapanku. Meneguk ludahku gugup, aku menarik sudut bibirku kaku.

"Eto... Sasuke-kun? Hai?!" Cicitku kaku. Dengan gemetar aku melepaskan remasan jemariku pada haori di bagian dadanya.

"Sakura?" Panggil Ino, ia mendekat dan menyentuh bahuku lembut semnari menatapku khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan dan beralih pada Sasuke. "Kau tiba-tiba panik dan berlari menuju Sasuke, dan kenapa kau memanggilnya Izuna-sama?" Tanya Ino heran.

Aku tergugu, dan sebuah senyum simpul berkembang di bibir. "Ah, dia dulu temanku saat aku masih di luar negeri. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke sekilas tadi, maaf aku jadi terbawa perasaan." Kilahku.

Sasuke nampaknya tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai tingkah anehku, ia hanya tersenyum lembut seraya tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan kimono itu." Ujarnya.

Jantungku berdetak kencang dan rona merah menjalar dipipi. "Arigatou." Jawabku kikuk. "Ne, bagaimana kalau kita jalan sekarang?" Ajakku. "Di sekitar sana ada banyak kedai murah." Usulku.

Ino nampak setuju dan melangkah mendahuluiku dan Sasuke, aku segera mengamit lengan Sasuke cepat dan menariknya agar mempercepat langkahnya. Sasuke nampak terkejut sesaat namun akhirnya ia hanya menyeringai tipis seraya membiarkan aku mengamit tangannya erat. Klorofilku mengerling pada rahang kokoh dibalik surai hitam yang membingkai wajahnya.

Senyum yang nampak sama dengan garis wajah yang begitu familiar. Nostalgia tentang kembang api di musim panas selepas pesta di sepanjang Gion terasa baru terjadi kemarin. Yang berbeda adalah saat itu aku melangkah di belakangnya dalam satu jarak jengkal yang menjadi pemisah. Tapi sekarang aku mengamit tangannya, dan tak perlu dihantui rasa gelisah bahwa akan ada orang lain yang menolak hubungan kami.

Tapi juga ada perbedaan lain... pemuda yang ada di sampingku adalah Sasuke!

Bukan Izuna...

.

Bersambung...

Lagi kesengsem sama tema geisha di masa feudal. Efek ngerjain fic crossover 'The Frozen Heart of The Lord' bagi yg minat bisa baca di list storyku #promosi terselubung.

Dan kalian bisa nebak di flashback itu Sakura pas hidup di tahun berapa. Yup periode keshogunan Tokugawa setelah kepemimpinan Ieyasu. Dan buat yang g paham soal geisha bisa dilihat infonya digoogle shingga g ada kesalahan imformasi. Aku cuma menjabarkan secara umum di fic ini jadi g sedetail di fic lain/info di blog.

Dan kayaknya di sini bakal ada banyak cerita masa lalu Sakura dengan laki-laki lain. Tentu saja main pair tetap SasuSaku. Tapi aku ingin lebih mengeksplor tentang kuatnya Sakura dalam menghadapi kehidupan. Maaf atas typo dan tak bisa bales satu persatu seperti biasanya.

Sign

Kazama Sakura


End file.
